Revenge
by nellybell515
Summary: A.U: 13 Years ago Namay Sarutobi the long lost daughter of the 3rd Hokage left the Hidden Leaf Village in pursuit of the one man who ripped her world apart, Just how far is she willing to go to get her Revenge?
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: I decided since I am enjoying writing the 1st Naruto Fan Fiction in my group, that I would write another one based on the dreams I kept having while reading and watching the Manga & Anime. Which is actually where I got NaMay's first name from only in the dream she was completely different then NaMay Okami as you'll see in this one.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything relating to the Naruto World.

* * *

><p>It's been almost 13 years since Namay Sarutobi last stepped foot in Konoha. The Hidden Village of the Leaf, Once upon a time used to be a place where Namay lived a charmed life and she loved it dearly, with her being the daughter of Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage how could she not have such pride in her beloved Leaf. The Will of Fire used to glow strong in her veins, That was until she experienced one tragically unforgettable nightmare that would end up changing Namay into something a bit more darker and hateful in nature. Some of the villagers would even go as far as to say that she now harbored a hated for her old homeland, Which was not entirely untrue. For you see on that one fateful night almost 13 years ago, Namay lost everything that she held near and dear to her, All because of one man's blind ambitions. That very man has been what has driven Namay away from her home, her friends, and what little family she had left and what has been pushing her towards the edge of pure madness.<p>

She has spent the last decade or so obsessively hunting down this man only for him to slip through her fingertips at the last moment. That brings about the reason why Namay Sarutobi has returned to the Hidden Leaf after so many years of abandonment. One of her contacts that she has made over the years has informed her that the man she has been searching for made contact with a few of the Konoha Ninjas and Namay felt she had no real choice but to investigate any lead she was lucky enough to get, even if that meant opening up a few heartbreaking chapters in her life that she would of rather keep forever sealed away.

Standing in the middle of the old Village her long violet streaked brunette hair flowed about her due to the breezy wind. Namay found herself gawking at the four faces of past leaders that made up the the Hokage Monument that took up most of the mountain side that overlooked all of Konoha. One of those faces in particular stood out the most to her for it was a face that she could never forget, no matter how long she has been away because she has looked into that handsome face from the moment she learned how to open up her deep sapphire blue eyes as a infant clear up until the day she decided to leave the village seeking out her own brand of justice. Staring up at her Father's Gigantic Rocky Profile, Namay knew where the best place to start searching for information would have to be. The only problem was that also meant she would have to reconnect with the family she left all so long ago.

Figuring she had no better options since every other leads she's checked turned out to be nothing more then wild-goose chases, Namay decided to sucked it up and do what she had to in order to find him. So after she took a deep breath of fresh air Namay headed in the direction of the Hokage Tower where fate was about to deal her another unbelievable hand.

* * *

><p><em>"BELIEVE IT... OLD MAN, I SWEAR IT WAS A GIANT SNAKE...!"<em>

Naruto Uzumaki shouted in his excitement at the old Hokage with his arms stretched out as far as they would go trying to show how big the serpent in which he spoke about was, as he tried to explain to Hiruzen Sarutobi the details of what happened out in the Forest of Death early that afternoon during the 2ed round of the now infamous Chunin exams.

Naruto did not stand alone before the Hokage. His entire team was there, Team 7 which also consisted of: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and their Elite Team Leader: Kakashi Hatake.

_"Naruto you knucklehead lower your voice when speaking to the Hokage... I apologize Sir, you know how he gets."_

Kakashi let out a small forced laugh that even he didn't buy as being real, so it was no surprise to him when no one else bought it ether.

_" Yes Kakashi, I do know how he can get firsthand and there is no need to apologize on his behalf because although what Naruto was saying was very loud, I sensed no disrespect in his words... If anything he seems to be struggling to form his thoughts together. So perhaps it would be best to have another member of Team 7 give the details of today's events."_

The third clasped his fingers together placing his hands on the wooden table in front of him as he patiently watched the entire team before him with stern eyes awaiting their responses.

_" HEY! WAIT A MINUTE OLD MAN... I WASN'T DONE TELLING MY PART OF THE STORY YET... COME ON YOU CAN'T JUST CUT ME OFF LIKE THAT... SHIT, RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY STORY TOO..."_

Naruto was indeed cut off only it wasn't from the Hokage but rather by the door to the conference room they were all acquiring being slammed wide opened by an unfamiliar woman dressed mostly in dark colors, who also marched right in like she owned the place.

Namay's brain barely registered anyone else in the room, the only face who stood out to her at the moment was that of her father and so that is where she headed now, Slamming her hands down on the table in front of them Namay lean forward and looked him right in his old eyes before she started yelling almost as loud as Naruto has been this entire time:

_" WHERE THE HELL IS HE AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY BULLSHIT ABOUT NOT KNOWING WHO I MEAN OLD MAN... WE BOTH KNOW WHO I'M AFTER AND WHY... NOW TELL ME, WHERE HAS THAT BASTARD BEEN HIDING?!"_

Naruto who was pretty pissed off by this point having been interrupted not once but twice while he was trying to convey what he thought was very important information, just couldn't hold his tongue any longer for this woman was getting on his nerves:

_" WHAT THE FUCK LADY... HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE DEMANDING THINGS FROM THE OLD MAN, WHEN WE WERE HERE FIRST... JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!"_

_" WAS I FUCKING TALKING TO YOU KID... MIND YOUR OWN GODDAMN BUSINESS... YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS HOKAGE BACK ONCE I'M DONE HERE!"_

Digging her fingernails into the wooden table in front of her Namay turned around to face the little brat who had enough balls to call her out because not allot of people did nowadays and this little bastard would be lucky if she let him go without a bruise or two, for Namay was known to have attacked others for much less.

However what she wasn't expecting to see was another all to familiar masked face who even though she could not see his mouth she was pretty sure he had it hanging wide opened as he stared at her with his one visible eye.

_"N-Namay... Is that really you?" _

Kakashi somehow found his voice as he looked at a blast from his past hardly believing she was actually standing not two feet away from him. Sensing Naruto was about to say something stupid again, Kakashi quickly placed his hands over his mouth because he knew all about Namay's temper and Naruto was but a few words away from finding out the hard way like he had to all those years ago. Actually Kakashi was more surprised that she hadn't flat out attacked the smart-mouthed teenager instead of just arguing with him like she did.

Sakura although she was scared of this crazed woman standing before them, she to found her voice and worked up enough courage to ask: _" Sensei, You know this woman? Who exactly is she and Who is this man she is looking for? Maybe we can help her, if we knew his name because clearly she believes him to be in our Village and from the looks of our Lord Hokage, he has seemed to have slipped into a state of shock."_

The look Namay was giving the pink haired teenage girl was enough to make her physically shake before moving behind her love interest Sasuke Uchiha, Who up until this point has been standing there looking bored out of his skull which he was but now with the arrival of this mysterious woman he was finding this meeting somewhat more interesting.

_" Yes I do know her from long ago Sakura... What's it been Namay 12, 13 years now, since you left? If I remember correctly you swore you would never step foot in Konoha again as long as that Snake Bastard was still alive... So it does beg the question why show your face around here now?"_

Kakashi was having a hard time trying to control his emotions as he spoke to her and for once was glad he had most of his face covered over by his mask & headband, although not that it would really matter if she could see his expressions or not, with the abilities Namay possessed.

Hearing one of her oldest friend's voice has smoothed over Namay's rage for the time being which was a very good thing for everyone in that room with her.

_" Humph, You mean when I left you Kakashi... Right, Like you really give a damn about me leaving the village or even about me quieting as a Leaf Kunoichi to go Rogue... You just didn't want me to leave You behind... If I remember currently you were one of the ones begging me to stay... You know what, It doesn't matter now... What's done is done and we can't change our pasts... No matter how much we may want too." _she said that last part a bit lower, almost as if she was saying it to herself but Kakashi Hatake heard it as if she was standing right next to him due to his very advance senses and he knew exactly what she would of changed if given the chance.

Kakashi let go of his hold on Naruto and took a risky chance by moving closer to Namay knowing full well what she was capable of even before she lost her mind, now she was probably ten times more dangerous but he just didn't care he needed to be closer to her. He needed to touch her to be absolutely sure she was real and this was not one of the many dreams he has had about her since she left him all those years ago.

Kakashi now stood directly in front of Namay as he slowly reached his left hand up desperately wanting to nuzzle his palm against her cheek but deciding that was a bit to dangerous at the moment, so he settled for placing his hand on her shoulder. Namay didn't bother to remove it instead she said to him: _" Now are you satisfied, That I am in fact real and not just another one of your dream Namays."_

Hatake let out a small laugh at that because it had been so long he almost forgotten how it felt to have his every thought read by a single touch.

_" Yes actually I am satisfied enough... What I don't get though is why Now? You have had years to come back and try to redeem what is left of your old life... Or... Are my suspicions correct and you are only here because you heard about the attack Orochimaru sprung on us during the Chunin exams?" _The crazed look in her eyes at the mention of his name was enough for Kakashi to know his answer for sure and to take his hand off of her before she snapped his arm in half.

_" Hold on here... So what you're saying is, That this is all about that Snake Bastard that attacked us in the Forest of Death... Geez Lady why didn't you say so earlier... That Prick is what we are in here for too." _that came out of the mouth of Naruto who finally stopped his yelling.

_" Oh and another thing if you are a Rogue Ninja... Then shouldn't you have some kind of bounty on your head? I was always told that the Ninjas who turned against the Village was to be Hunted Down and Killed... If that's the case, I gotta say Lady you have allot of balls for a girl." _

Namay stared at this kid thinking to herself: _Is he for real? Just a few minutes ago he was yelling at me at the top of his lungs and now he's complementing me... Who is this little punk anyways?_

What she actually said out loud though was: _" Well, It's nice to see you do have a lower volume on that mouth of yours Whiskers...You're right though Ninjas who turn against the Village are sentenced to Death... However I would not be consider one of those Ninjas, I never once done anything to try and take down Konoha... I simply up and left after..." _Namay couldn't bring herself to say it, the pain she felt was still there and it still hurt her to talk about what happened on that horrible day.

_" After What? Well come on Lady, You done want that far, Might as well fill us in on the rest... What happened, Did your husband leave ya or something to go join forces with that Bastard Orochimaru... Or..." _

Namay's hands started to take on a light purplish glow as she listened to Naruto asking her questions she did not want to answer and before any of them had a chance to react Naruto Uzumaki suddenly flew up into the air crashing into the high ceiling of the conformance room where he remained suspended for some time, his voice cut entirely off from him as crashing pain seeped throughout his mind making his ears start to bleed.

_" Namay... You let him down right this instant young lady... You may be a fully grown woman but you are now and forever will still be my little girl, No matter how long you decide to stay away and Konoha will always be your home... Don't you ever forget that Sweetheart." _

Hiruzen Sarutobi slipped out of his shock about the time Kakashi came up to his daughter, The old Hokage simply played into his insanity state after that to listen into the conversation awaiting his perfect opportunity to join in and seeing how Naruto is now floating above him on the ceiling struggling against who knows what kind of hellish mental torment, He had no choice but to intervene.

Sarutobi knew she would not listen to him, his power of a father over her died the day she left and so now he had only one option left to throw her off balance long enough to save Naruto.

Coming around his wooden table the old Hokage came up behind Namay pulling her into his arms and he just held onto her as tightly as he could but not in a threatening manner. He was simply hugging his only daughter that he has not seen in the last at least 12 years, even if Naruto Uzumaki didn't have his life on the line as he does right now, Hiruzen would of done this at some point anyways because there was no way he was letting her go this time without showing her that she was very much so, still loved by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Namay Sarutobi was thrown off by the sudden arms encasing her torso, So much so that she lost her concentration on Naruto Uzumaki who she had suspended high up in the air above her head tormenting his mind with her own. Once Namay turned to face her father Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto was temporarily forgotten by her and thus released from her hold which meant that he was going down and going down fast. Luckily for Naruto though his Sensei has dealt with Namay's Unique Abilities for many years while they grow up in the Village together and was ready for his young charge's fall, Without even looking up Kakashi Hatake took one large step backwards and hold out his arms catching the spiky haired blonde in his outstretched arms.

_"What did you just say Old Man?"_ Namay tried to pull away from Hiruzen's affectionate embrace which only caused him to want to hold on that much more tighter.

_" I said Kanji... As in your deceased husband Kanji Tatsumi... Sweetheart, You need to hear his name and let yourself grieve for him but most importantly, let this need for revenge against Orochimaru go before it completely destroys you... Do you really think Teddie would of wanted his mother to turn out this way?"_

This time Namay jerked away from her father, she even want as far as to bring her hand back and slapped the old Hokage across his face. That was enough for the two ANBU who were assigned to guard their leader to enter into the picture. One came bursting in the door and the other through the window ready to attack Namay and they would have too, if not for Hiruzen Sarutobi making a hand sign singling them to back off.

_" No need for a take down fellows... This is my long lost daughter and is not to be harmed besides I can't say that I didn't deserve that slap at least somewhat nor did I not expect it to happen once I brought up my poor dearly departed Son-In-Law and Grandson..." _

_"SHUT UP!"_ there was so much rage in Namay Sarutobi's voice that she got one of the ANBU members to jump in fear at the sound of it, That in itself is a rarity that not many people are able to pull off when you consider the ANBU are supposed to be the most Elite Ninjas, trained to suppress their fears and other emotions.

_" DON'T YOU DARE SAY THEIR NAMES AGAIN OLD MAN!"_

Namay was loosing it at this point she grabbed a hold of her hair pulling at it while screaming out nonsense in a very real fight with herself for control of her sanity.

She suddenly dropped to her knees letting her hair go, as she stared off into space the lights in the room begin to flicker off and on scaring Sakura Haruno who was still hiding behind Sasuke Uchiha over on the other side of the large conference room. When Sakura let out a tiny scream she caught the attention of the Hokage reminding him that the teenagers were still in the room.

The fear on Sakura's face did not go unnoticed by Hiruzen Sarutobi ether, which is what prompted him to say the following: _" Sakura, Sasuke come collect your fallen teammate Naruto and leave the Hokage Tower at once, Take him for medical treatment and speak nothing of what you witnessed here today, That's an Order of the highest degree... Also tell the Medical Ninjas they are to treat Naruto Uzumaki with no questions asked by the order of the Hokage and that I will personally come in to answer any questions they may have...That is all, You are dismissed."_

Slowly Sakura bowed to the Hokage and made her way over to her Sensei Kakashi making sure to carefully avoid going anywhere near the crazed woman sitting in the middle of the room as still as a statue yet somehow messing with the light fixtures. Getting to Kakashi, he quickly handed over the unconscious Naruto to her and gave her a pat on the back whispering to her that it will be okay.

Sasuke on the other hand was finding Namay Sarutobi fascinating and he purposely want in her direction on his way out of the Tower. He walked over to her and stopped right in front of her watching her for a moment and since she didn't do anything or even appeared to have recognized him standing before her Sasuke Uchiha simply shrugged her shoulders before starting to take off again heading for the door that Sakura was already at trying her best to hold up the knocked out Naruto.

Sasuke took one step away before Namay shoot out her arm grabbing his raising up to her feet not letting go of the young man.

_" Where is it?"_ she asked him.

Sasuke tried to free his arm but her grip was to strong for him to brake free of, so he sighed and said back to her: _" Where's what Lady and ease up on my arm already."_

Namay took into account his request and let go of his arm alright, she now grabbed his head tilting it to the side damn near snapping Sasuke's neck for him as she searched him over with her crazed eyes. Sasuke who normally doesn't feel afraid, started to shake in his sandals at this move.

_" Why is it always the neck... What does he think he is some kind of Vampire Snake Bitch... That Fucking Bastard is still using seals... I should of known, I knew I smelled him somewhere in this room Kid, just never thought it would of been on someone so young... I've spent the last 10 plus years tracking that Son of a Bitch...You don't think I know scents by now... So don't try to deny it was him... Now tell me Sasuke Uchiha, What do you plan to do about this Cursed Seal?"_

Sasuke didn't know what to say to her, he thought that no matter what his answer was, it would not be the right one that this rambling nutjob would want to hear and she would go ahead and snap his neck like a twig. Behind him the one ANBU member who had more control of his emotions was about to make a move only for the Hokage to stick is arm out in front of the Wolf Masked Elite Ninja stopping him in his tracks whispering: _" Don't you'll only get the boy hurt or killed... Let Me and Kakashi handle this situation since we know her best, You two are not to interfere and that's an order."_

The ANBU member done as his commander ordered of him and want back to his guarding post which was to stay as close to Hiruzen Sarutobi as was possible without actually invading his personal space.

Kakashi Hatake took that as his Que to try something since technically it was one of his students that Namay had in her clutches. Walking up behind her Kakashi pressed his lean body into hers letting her know his presence was there before placing his hands on her shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze then processed to slowly move his hands down the length of her arms, as he brought his masked face to her ear and started speaking in a tone that you would use to calm a frighten child: _" Namay I think, You're slipping over to the bad place again... You know, It's only right to let Sasuke go... He is not the one you want."_ Kakashi now ran his hands all the way down near her hands which were still at Sasuke's face and neck exposing the curse seal in full view.

Since Namay didn't throw him off of her thus far Kakashi take another chance with her and intertwined her fingers into his, he could feel her body relax against his as he carefully pulled their woven hands away from Sasuke freeing him. Kakashi did not stop there he slowly brought Namay and his hands towards her front, bringing her arms down so that they crisscrossed over her chest making her hug herself along with him hugging her since his arms want where hers did. Standing there holding Namay in his weird yet oddly comfortable backwards embrace Kakashi Hatake found himself more at peace in this very moment then he has been in years. He didn't realize just how much he missed her until he had in his arms once again and part of him was refusing to let go but he also knew that he would have to eventually and the longer he hung on the harder it would be.

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the unattended tender moment happening right before his eyes between his only daughter and the copy ninja. A smile spread across his wrinkled old face as he realized that maybe Namay was not as far gone as she seems and with Kakashi around he might even get the chance to see his old Namay resurface. That's when he got, what he thought to be a brilliant idea into his head. After he was sure that all the younger Ninjas had exited the Tower, the third Hokage moved a tiny bit closer to Namay and Kakashi but not to close for he didn't want to set her off again now that Kakashi had her calmer.

_" Sorry to interrupt you two but last I checked I was still the Hokage around here and I do have other business to attend too. Some of which I will be needing this very room to convey, So you don't mind I would kindly ask you to take your leaves."_ Hiruzen waited for them to untangle themselves from one another before he said what he knew Namay could not resist.

_" Namay before you leave, Let me ask you something Sweetheart... What would you say to staying the Village a little longer, Maybe catching up with your Brother who has not seen you in years ether... I am sure Asuma would be happy to know his little sister is still very much alive, kicking and breathing."_ The third watched her face as he said his son's name and he seen the joy in her eyes however faint it was before it faded away and she answered him with what he knew she would say.

_" I don't think so... Asuma is better off never knowing I was even here, Since I will not be staying... If that Bastard Orochimaru is no longer in Konoha then there is no need for me to remain here ether."_

The stinging hurt in Kakashi Hatake only visible eye didn't go unnoticed by Hiruzen ether when she said she was leaving again which actually made what he was about to suggest all the better in his view. _" I see and I suppose you have a point there... Hmm, I guess there is nothing left for me to say then except Good-Bye of course."_

_" W-What... Lord Hokage... Surely you can not be fine with this... After all Sir she is your only daughter."_ said Kakashi his voice cracking a little as he tried to hide his true emotions. Namay was heading for the door and it took everything he had not to run after her like some love sick fool, However Kakashi did end up reaching out and grabbed her hand again stopping her in her tracks, Much to the Hokage's delight.

_" No Kakashi I can't honestly say that I am fine with the idea of losing my daughter for another 10 or so years but what would you have me do about it, She is fully grown and if she wants to leave the Village before Orochimaru comes back, Then that's her choice."_ Namay turned to face her father as Kakashi silently still hold onto her hand, Hiruzen knew he had her right where he wanted her now.

_" I know what you are doing Old Man and I don't much appreciate it but I will play along for now and take your obvious bait... It's bad enough you tried to use Asuma against me... Now the Snake Bastard, Do you really want me here that badly that you will sank so low as to try play with my emotions like that?"_ Hiruzen actually laugh at that and was pleased that she was paying attention to everything he said so far which is why he decided to bring it on home before she changed her personality again.

_" I guess it was kind of obvious wasn't Sweetheart and I apologize... However I was not using Orochimaru in the way you thought... Well not entirely... You have tracked the man all these years, So you should know as well as I do that once he decides to inflict someone with his Curse Seal that he doesn't leave that person for very long without coming back to collect his prized trophy once it ripens."_ Namay didn't say anything to that for a long time she just stood there holding onto Kakashi's hand struggling with her own personal dilemma and it clearly shown her on face as Hiruzen watched her, patiently awaiting her next words because he knew whatever she said next would determined rather or not he got to see again for the next decade or longer assuming he even lived that long since he was already an elder man.

_" As much as I really hate to admit it, You're right Old Man that is exactly what that Asshole would do next after leaving one of his Godforsaken Seals on some poor unsuspecting fool... Even if I were to stay here, Where would I live or do for basic supplies or even money because I sure as hell am not coming back into the Ninja Stronghold... Not with what I have in mind to do, when I finally get my hands on that Sadistic Snake Bastard... Hell Old Man you're little ANBU Pussies might actually get their chance to add me to their Bingo Book after I'm done with Orochimaru because I'm telling you right now father, I am not gonna stop until ether The Snake is dead or I am one... He will pay for everything he has done... EVERYTHING!"_ In Namay's little slip of rage she rammed her fingernails into Kakashi's hand forcing him to finally let go before she crushed his bones.

_" Well calm down Sweetheart we will deal with that when it happens no need to get upset about it... As for where you could live, I was thinking your old childhood pal Kakashi Hatake might be willing to put up with you for a few weeks or so... I would love to take you in myself but with me being the current Hokage and in the mist of the Chunin exams, Not to mention taking care of Konohamaru..."_

_" Kono- Who?"_ Whatever rage came over Namay she was able to suppress it this time.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at his daughter in a confused manner wondering why she would ask such a silly question, until it dawned on him that little Konohamaru was born long after she done left and Namay probably had no idea she had even had a Nephew.

_" Konohamaru Sarutobi, your 8 year old nephew Sweetheart and my... Well That's Who he is anyways."_

Namay didn't respond to that shocking fact, She done knew that things would go on without her but to know she had another family member out there, made it that much harder for her to want to leave.

_" I have no problems with you staying with me Namay, Although I do only have the one bedroom apartment but if you are willing to deal with it, I'm sure we can work something out."_ That came out of Kakashi's mouth but he added in his head: _Especially if it means you not leaving me again, I'll happily sleep on my lumpy old sofa._ which prompted Namay to look back at him raising an eyebrow, He kept forgetting she could read his every thought and what little that could be seen of his face turned a light shade of blushing reddish pink.

_" Alright fine if you two want me here that badly then I will stay... However let me make this crystal clear to each of you, Once the Snake Bastard makes a run for it and he will if things get a little to close to comfort for him... Then I to will follow right behind him no matter where it leads me... Now come on Kakashi you big dork and show me where I'll be staying so that I can lay down because I don't know about you but I'm getting so fucking tired after all this drama."_

Namay Sarutobi didn't give the Silver Haired Devil a chance to say anymore for she came up behind him and started pushing him towards the door trying to get out of the Hokage Tower as fast as she could because she did not want to stick around to reminisce with her father about the olden days. Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't mind her eagerness to leave the Tower, he was just happy that he was able to convince her to stay in the Village a little longer and hopefully with a little luck on his side, he could get her to stay indefinitely.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take Kakashi Hatake long at all to get his one bedroom apartment once his newly found roommate Namay Sarutobi stopped shoving him out of the Hokage Tower, the rest of the journey was easily managed.

They both now stood inside of Kakashi's living room, he want around picking up old clothing and things since he had no prier warning of her coming and thus didn't have a chance to clean up. Namay stayed in the archway of the front door having a look a round the place she agreed to stay at for who knows how long awaiting an appearance of the man she wanted to kill for ruining her entire life before it ever really got started.

Kakashi's Apartment was quite spacious for it only consisting of a Living Room, Kitchen, a small Laundry Room, a Bathroom and of course the One Bedroom. When Kakashi came back into the living room having finished cleaning he found Namay had moved from the Archway and was now over near his bookshelf, the eye he left exposed widen as he realized she was so near his precious "Icha-Icha" book collection. He tried to get to her before she picked one of them up but he was to late and for some reason he was finding it embarrassing to him for Namay to know he read those kinds of book, maybe it was because of the reason behind why he was so interested in reading them that was bothering him.

_" Hmm, Never thought of you as the type to love Jiraiya's "Research" but it seems you have every single volume he has ever written... Care to explain?"_ Namay turned to face Kakashi just so that she could see the expression on his masked face as he struggled to tell her what she done knew was the answer._" Yeah, about them... Ah, Well Jiraiya is a close friend of mine and sends them to me... That's all... Heehee."_ Kakashi ran his hands through his silver white hair and he actually looked nervous.

_" Oh is that all, I just assumed you read them because he always left you a hidden message mostly about me... A few of the hotter love scenes those are based on real life experiences we shared together, which is how I know about the coded messages to you."_

Kakashi was taken aback by that statement, He knew about the hidden codes Jiraiya left for him to let him know how Namay was doing since he had been worried about her all the years she was gone but he had no idea Namay was ever with his Master Jiraiya in that way. Although he should not be surprised by it with the way Jiraiya acts around beautiful younger women.

_"Please Do Not tell me which scenes, That's something I rather not know... Really though Namay, You and Jiraiya were together like that?"_

_" Yes Kakashi why is that so hard to believe, I am still a woman and I do have certain... "Urges"... Well anyways Jiraiya has been more then willing to satisfy those "Urges" over the years... I didn't spend all of my time tracking down that Snake Bastard just most of it but when I had no new leads to follow, Well that's when I would visit Master Jiraiya mostly because it was when I would feel at my loneliest and when I am with him, I don't feel as alone... There was no way I could of came back here, So Jiraiya was the closest thing I had... Hey, wait a minute why the Hell am I standing here explaining any of this to you... It's not really any of your damn business what I do with Jiraiya or anyone else for that matter... Just like it is not any of mine to know who you have been with over the years."_

Kakashi pulled the collar of his shirt for he suddenly felt it very hot in his air-conditioned apartment and could feel himself sweating under her gaze.

_" True but I would tell you if you asked me, there is nothing I would not share with you Namay, You know that already, even though you been gone all these years you were still the only person I ever felt close enough to be completely honest with and that feeling in still in effect."_

Namay shook her head at him before saying: _" No, I rather not know your love life Kakashi and if I wanted to know that badly I could just read it in your mind, So being honest with me is a bit pointless... However it is a sweet thought... Thanks, I guess... Whatever, I am going to lay down for awhile in your bed and steal one of your shirts... Talk to you later."_

Namay Sarutobi put back the book she took down and want into the bedroom closing the door behind her leaving Kakashi alone in the living room. Not sure what else to do Kakashi decided to let her rest and in the meantime he was going to head out to first go check on Naruto in the hospital, Then he was going to find her some clothing of her own, So she would not take his and maybe see about getting another bed while he was at it.

* * *

><p>Kakashi returned to his apartment a couple of hours later he want in his bedroom to check on Namay, she was sleep soundly in his bed in nothing but one of his old T-shirts and her underwear on top of the covers. He dropped the bag full of clothes he had in his hands on the small dresser. Kakashi stood there watching her for awhile contemplating rather or not to wake her, before deciding against it, instead he want and got a blanket to cover her over with then left the room leaving her asleep because that was the most peaceful he had seen her all day and he didn't want to disturb that peace, he had a feeling Namay didn't get allot of that since the deaths of her Husband and Child.<p>

Coming back into the living Kakashi slumps down onto his sofa trying to relax himself when he heard pounding on his door, with a heavy sigh he got up and answered the door. To no surprise to him, Asuma Sarutobi stood at his door along with Kurenai Yuhi.

_" Ah, Asuma I was wondering when you would hear the news and Kurenai's here too... Oh goody the old band his getting back together, Wait aren't we missing someone, Where's Guy? I figured he would be the first one here with bells on when the news broke that Namay was back in town."_ He moved out of the way letting them enter his humble abode.

_" Cut the bullshit Kakashi... Where is she?"_ Asuma had a dead serous expression on his face as he said that and was desperately searching the apartment for any signs of his little sister.

Kurenai walked over to the dinning table with a big pot in her hands she sat it down and came back over near Asuma._" We brought you two some dinner, I hope you haven't eaten yet and as for Might Guy, he knows all about Namay being back but knowing Guy he is probably out buying her some ridiculously expensive statue of himself or something."_

They all had a good laugh at that because that just seemed like something Guy would so do.

_" Asuma, She's sleeping in the bedroom but I'm warning you both right now, Namay is not the once sweet girl we all known growing up together... She still looks the same but she has changed so much after the lost of Kanji and Teddie, which as the Third found out this morning it is NOT a good idea to bring up their names around her ether... I don't have any idea how she will respond to ether of you... Hopeful not to bad considering You Asuma are her bother and You Kurenai was only her girl friend from back then."_

_" We done know all that Kakashi, Father told us the entire story when he let us know she was back and frankly I don't give a damn what she does to me, I have to see her."_ Kurenai placed a comforting hand on Asuma's shoulder as he stood there taking puffs on his cigarette staring at the closed bedroom door.

They all jumped a little when Kakashi Hatake front door slammed open and in rushed a bizarre combination of Green and Orange loudly proclaiming: _" THE SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA HAS ARRIVED!"_

Might Guy struck a Heroic Pose as he hold onto a miniature glass version of himself wrapped in a bow under his arm clearly a gift. Kurenai had been absolutely right which caused everyone to burst out into laughter once again leaving Guy looking on confused as to what was so funny.

That was until they heard another voice calling out:_" Kakashi What the Hell is going on out there... Dammit can't a girl get any beauty sleep around here!"_

They could hear her footsteps as she made the short walk from the bed to the door opening it slowing herself for the first time to every person in that room besides Kakashi since he done spent pretty much the entire day with her.

They all had their Hearts racing a mile a minute for it had been so long since they seen their Namay and she had meant so much to all of them at one point. Namay stepped out of the bedroom in nothing but Kakashi's old T-Shirt her brown and purple highlighted hair a mess but not enough to shield her face.

Might Guy took one look at his long time crush Namay Sarutobi and before anyone had a chance to stop the man he ran across the room dropped to his knees sliding up to her and grabbing Namay around her waist pressing his teared up face into well defined abdomen and ramming his tiny Guy Statue that he still had in his hand into her back as he hold tightly onto her. _" Ohh Namay, My Sweet Violet Angel Love... Oh how this Handsome Green Devil has missed you sooo!"_ cried out Guy in a singsongy type of voice.

This throw Namay for a loop of all the things she expected when coming back to the Leaf Village not once did it cross her mind that she would have some bizarre man hugging all over her while crying. She reached down turning up the face of the man at her waist to see who he was to begin with since all she was able to see before he clung to her was a green blur. When she got a look at the face Namay wasn't even surprised, she should of knew it would be Might Guy.

_"Geez Guy, Always with the Dramatics... I thought you would of grown out of that shit by now Bushy Brows."_ Guy blow his nose on Kakashi's T-Shirt much to Kakashi's disliking it was bad enough Namay was wearing his shirt now it had Guy snot on it too.

_" My Angel Love, Had you stayed here after Kanji Tatsumi died..."_ That was all Might Guy got to say before Namay Sarutobi brought her left knee up smashing it into Guy's tear stained face sending him sprawling backwards, He laid there with his tiny glass Might Guy figurine in his hand for a few seconds trying to catch his breath. Then he sat up rubbing his face with his free hand before saying: _"Violet Angel Love, Why so harsh with your Handsome Green Devil... Was it because that no good Kanji Tatsumi's name was brought up... It's not like I brought up your beautiful little boy Teddie."_

Kakashi could see the same rage in Namay's eyes that she had when in the Hokage Tower so when she want charging at Guy he swooped in and grabbed her from behind trying to restrain her which was not easy with her kicking and screaming like a mad woman at Guy.

Kakashi did manage to get her back into his bedroom and barricaded himself in front of the door, so that the only way that she could get to Might Guy was through him which Kakashi Hatake was hoping that the old Namay was still in her somewhere because that Namay would never do anything to hurt him. This newer version of her he wasn't so sure about but so far she has been the same around him as always, Kakashi just prayed that it stayed that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi Hatake was still holding onto the crazed Namay Sarutobi trying his best to block her from getting out his bedroom door which he was finding to be more difficult then he anticipated but Kakashi also knew that Might Guy would end up in a world of pain if Namay was to get her hands on him.

_" Stop fighting me Namay, You know as well as I do that Guy meant no harm out there... It was just Guy being his own Moronic self, I bet you he doesn't even realize what he said or why you are so angry at him."_

To Kakashi's surprise Namay actually stopped struggling against him, so now he found himself just standing there holding her in his arms yet again and every time it felt so right to him that he had trouble letting her go.

_" I know Kakashi... It's just so hard hearing ether one of their names and being back in the Village is nothing but a huge fucking reminder of that horrible day."_ upon listening to that Kakashi rearranged his arms so that they wrapped around her more securely and he leaned his head onto her shoulder letting out a soft sigh.

_" Do you want me to get rid of Guy for you... Trust me it would be no sweat off my brows to throw out his big bushy ones."_ he laughed at his own joke half expecting her to laugh to only to get nothing in responds instead she wiggled out of his hold and back away from him leaving Kakashi to wonder what the hell he did wrong.

_" You didn't do anything wrong, It just got a little to comfortable is all."_

_" and that's a bad thing?"_

_" Yes... No... I don't know... All of this is so overwhelming... You and Me... Being back here... Everything!"_

He could see her eyes starting to tear up yet none of the tears fell, other then rage and hatred Namay was not allowing herself to feel any emotions that much was very clear to Kakashi as he watched her right now and he now knew why the Hokage had insisted that she stay with him while she was here, the third must of thought that Kakashi had the best chance at getting her to feel something since he was always the closest to her even more so then her deceased husband Kanji Tatsumi. Come to think of it she no longer took his last name because she wanted to avoid talk of his death so much.

Kakashi Hatake had to agree with Hiruzen Sarutobi at this point, rather Namay Sarutobi wanted it or not he was going to help her to feel again even if that meant taking her to some the emotional places she refused to go to the last 13 years.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the bedroom door where Might Guy, Kurenai Yuhi, and Asuma Sarutobi all remained trying to figure out what to do next after Namay and Guy's little Dramatic scene.<p>

Asuma was not to pleased that the first time he seen his younger sister in almost 13 years, that was the first impression he got out of her and worse then that she didn't even notice he was in the room thanks to Guy's bizarre antics. Suffice to say Asuma Sarutobi was non-to-happy with Might Guy right about now.

_" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUY!"_

Kurenai started to rub Asuma's shoulders trying to ease his tension and get him to relax a bit more, which it was working at least enough to get Asuma to stop yell at Guy. After a few puffs of his cigarette he calmed down enough to say to Guy:

_" What in that tiny little brain of yours made you think that bringing up ether Kanji or Teddie's Death was a good idea when you know full well they were the exact reason she left the Leaf to begin with."_

Asuma inhales some more nicotine before going on: _" I think you need to leave, I know this is Kakashi's Place and I have no right to throw you out but I swear if you stay here any longer and upset her like that again I will beat the living Shit out of you myself... You're lucky I have a little more control then she does or I would of already pounded your face in for that stunt... I am still tempted to as it is, So I advise you to leave before I change my mind."_

Might Guy picked himself up off the ground and bowed before Asuma and Kurenai holding out his glass likeness of himself.

_" Asuma I humbly beg both yours and My Violet Angel's Forgiveness, I meant no fowl play in my unwise words and offer my Sincere Apologies... Please give this Sublime Statue to Miss. Namay and tell her if she accepts my gift then I will take that as a sign that she has forgiven me and until that day comes I shall wither away waiting... Now without farther ado I will heed your Advice and take me Leave."_ Guy placed the figurine of himself into Asuma's hand and left the apartment without saying another word.

Kurenai Yuhi stopped rubbing Asuma's shoulders and came around to face him just as he was about to chuck Guy's Gift at Kakashi's Wall, She snatched it out of his hands before he could.

_" Asuma! What happens to this creepy statue is for Namay to decide. Guy left it for her not you and if she chooses to smash it, Well that's her business... Yes what Guy done was Idiotic but I believe he is genuinely sorry... Guy would never do anything to hurt the ones he cares about and He has always cared about Namay just like everyone else here, myself included... She was one of my closest friends growing up and to see her act the way that she just done, Breaks my Heart."_

This time Asuma Sarutobi was the one providing comfort to Kurenai as he put his cigarette out and pulled her close into his arms hugging her tightly.

Asuma and Kurenai quickly let go of each other's embraces as they heard the door to the bedroom opening because even though they were in a relationship nether one of them wanted to go public just yet. To their disappointment it was only Kakashi Hatake that came out.

Kakashi took a quick look around before saying: _" Oh man, The one chance I get to throw out Guy on his ass and He's already gone before I can get to him... Asuma something tells me you had something to do with Guy's sudden leave, Am I right?"_

_" Maybe, but who cares about Guy, How's Namay doing? Kakashi I came here to see my sister and I am NOT not leaving until I do even if she doesn't want to see me, Well to bad I'm not giving her a choice."_

_" Well she's allot calmer Asuma, However I am not sure how long that will last... She has so many damn mood swings but every now and then I glance signs of the old Namay... Our Namay, I should say... It's almost like she has another personality within her and they are constantly fighting one another for control over the body."_

Both Kurenai and Asuma nodded their heads in agreement after seeing the display Namay put on earlier because that was not at all how the old Namay would of acted towards Guy, no matter what he done to her nor would she of treated her father the Third Hokage like she done. Something has diffidently snapped somewhere inside of Namay Sarutobi, that much was obvious to all of them.

Asuma walked towards the bedroom door, he had his hand on the door handle about to turn it when he felt the handle turn Itself and opened up making him literally come face to face with his long lost sister after all these years. Namay was just as surprised to see Asuma as he was to see her. Nether one of them moved as they stared at one another, Her bright blue eyes looking deeply into his dark brown eyes, So many things running through their minds at once that they didn't know how to react.

Fortune for them they were not the only people in the apartment. Kakashi and Kurenai decided to do the talking for them:

_" Namay, It's been so long little sister... So, How have you been?"_ that came from Kurenai who throw her voice to sound more mannish taking on the role of Asuma.

_" Oh Asuma, I know it has been to long bother and I missed you so much but not as much as I missed Kakashi."_ That of course came from Kakashi Hatake throwing his voice to sound more girlish taking on Namay.

Kurenai had to suppress a laugh before going on as Asuma: _" I missed you too, like crazy even though I would never openly admit that until now Namay and Screw Kakashi that guy doesn't have anything on your cute Big Bro... Now I will take a puff of my smokes and have a laugh."_

_" I don't know about that Asuma... Kakashi is so good looking that it should be a crime the way he covers up his gorgeous face like he does... I gotta say Big Bro looking at that handsome mug of his, Makes it so hard for me to resist ripping off his mask and running my tongue along his sexy lips and..."_

_" TO FAR, KAKASHI !"_ That came for the real Asuma as he finally took his gaze off of Namay to turn around and yell at Kakashi who put his hands up in an I surrender manner. He then started laughing which lead to Kurenai letting go of the giggles she was already suppressing and Asuma joined in as well.

However Namay simply retreated back into the bedroom closing the door behind her, silencing them all.

_" Damn, I thought for sure that would at least get her to smile... Something I have not seen at all from her yet and I highly doubt she even remembers the last time she had a smile on that beautiful face of hers."_ said a sadden Kakashi Hatake his own laughter gone.

_" She used to smile all the time and had that kind of smile that could light up a room, Making it very hard not to want to smile with her and she never once let any of us be sad alone."_ Kurenai added once she stopped her giggling.

Asuma didn't say anything he want to walk away from the bedroom door with his head hanging low, he really needed another cigarette very badly when the door to the bedroom opened again and this time Namay came out, it seems she only closed it to throw on some new clothes because now instead of wearing only Kakashi's old T-Shirt, She had on some black carpi pants and a purple tank top. Without a word Namay ran up to Asuma and throw her arms around his waist hugging him like there was no tomorrow. Asuma gladly hugged his little sister back, there was no need for any words, as the two hung on to each other, everything that needed to be said was said in that one simple act and they both knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Kakashi Hatake decided he would take along his new roommate Namay Sarutobi to his training sessions with: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and especially Sasuke Uchiha since he knew she would want to be as close to Sasuke as was possible since he was who Orochimaru placed one of his forbidden Curse Seals on which made him a target even if he wasn't aware of it himself, Namay was more then aware for the both of them.

All three of his students were standing around the training grounds as Kakashi and Namay arrived on time for once since Namay would not let him mess around like he normally done. As soon as those three seen Namay they each want off yelling out something different at the same time making it hard to understand what was being said until Kakashi raised his hand ordering silence and since he was their Sensei they more or less followed his orders.

_" I know all of you have a problem with Namay being here, Some of you more then others."_ He look at Naruto while saying that. _" However I am your Sensei now, So what I say goes and I say Namay is coming to our training sessions."_

_" KAKASHI SENSEI ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND... SHE'S INSANE, WHAT IF SHE ATTACKS US AGAIN LIKE AT THE OLD MAN'S PLACE YESTERDAY?!"_ of course that came from the loudmouth Naruto Uzumaki.

_" THEN YOU STOP BEING A FUCKING PUSSY AND DEFEND YOURSELF, WHISKERS..."_ Namay took a few deep breathes before saying her next sentence more calmly because she didn't want to have to send this boy back to the hospital again.

_" Shit, Kakashi what have you been teaching him if he doesn't even know something as basic as that... Look Whiskers, It's as simple as this... If you get Attacked you Defend yourself until you have a clear opening to spring some damage on your Attacker... Then you hit them a hell of allot harder then they ever hit your ass, turning the battle to be in your favor."_

Kakashi nodded his head agreeing with her before saying: _" Naruto,You knucklehead...Stop your yelling... Namay is not as insane as she seemed yesterday... Although I can't honestly say she is entirely sane ether."_ He looked over at her after saying that and she just shrugged her shoulders in responds.

_" Insane or not, Namay Sarutobi is the most talented Kunoichi that I have ever met in my entire life... She is at least on my own level of skill, if not higher... It's hard to tell what she picked up in the last 13 years since she want on her own, Some of it is probably not even legal."_

_" So What if some of it is, Get to your point already Kakashi because Whiskers there is not going to be listening to you for much long anyways... His thoughts right now are still on my Insanity and what I done to him yesterday... Plus he's wondering if he can sneak up behind me with a Shadow Clone and get some payback by giving me a wedgie without me noticing."_

_" How the hell did you know what I am thinking Crazy Lady... What are you some kind of mind-reader or something?"_

_" Actually Whiskers, I am exactly that... As your Sensei can tell you every since I was a child I have been able to read people's thoughts and if I touch them, I am sometimes able to see their futures... Only that part I have never been able to control and it happens when it wants too... However every thing I have seen as always come true, I have not been wrong yet."_

_" Wow! Really, Crazy Lady... Then try it out on me, Let me know when I get to be the Hokage... I already know that I will become Hokage someday because I'm that Awesome of a Ninja, However I just don't know when it will happen."_

Naruto want to go towards Namay when the pink haired teen Sakura stuck her arm out across his chest stopping him in his tracks: _" Naruto are you sure, It's wise to try this... No offense Miss. Sarutobi but the last time you and Naruto were near each other it didn't turn out to well for him."_

Naruto Uzumaki pushed her arm out of his way and started walking again saying over his shoulder as he did: _" Wise or Not Sakura I still want to try it out... Believe It!"_

_" Leave him alone Sakura, if he gets his ass kicked again that's his problem... Stay out of it."_ said Sasuke Uchiha with a heavy sigh as if this entire conversation was annoying him a great deal.

Namay met Naruto halfway: _" You sure about this Whiskers, There's no telling what I will see or if it will even work."_

_" Yeah I'm sure just get on with it already Crazy Lady."_

He smiled at her as he reached his hand out for her to take. Namay did not return the smile and she let his hand stay there for a moment as she looked back at Kakashi who nodded at her to go ahead.

Reaching out she garbed Naruto Uzumaki and as soon as her fingers touched his hand a blinding bright light appeared as a surge of raw energy circulated through both Naruto and Namay's bodies. It was to powerful for them to contain and they ended up being forced backwards across the training grounds. Namay landing at the feet of Kakashi Hatake and Naruto near Sasuke & Sakura.

_" What the Hell was that? Shit, I swear that has never happened before when I touched someone... You alright over there Whiskers?"_ said Namay as Kakashi helped her to her feet.

_" Yeah I think so Crazy Lady but What the Hell happened... It was like my whole body was on fire, I could feel so much power running through me and continuing into you but it also felt like it was coming from you as well... Like we were one in the same until we got blown apart."_ Naruto said as he got up off the ground and was walking back over towards Namay and Kakashi.

_" Let's see if it happens again!"_

_" Naruto, I don't think that is such a good idea... What if one of you get seriously hurt, We don't even know what we are dealing with here... This might have something to do with the Nine Tails inside of you and it might not be wise to go provoking that Fox Demon's slumber."_ said a concerned Kakashi Hatake.

_" No Kakashi, It's fine I want to see what happens again as well... Whiskers was right it was entirely as if we were one and I am thinking the energy from his Demon and my Psychic energies were colliding and since nether of us knew it resulted in the backlash, we all just witnessed however now that we have a theory to go on, we should be able to contain a somewhat safe element at least for a time... Assuming that my hypothesis is correct of course." _chimed in Namay mostly thinking out loud as to actually talking to anyone as she to want over towards Naruto ignoring Kakashi's concerns.

Both of them hesitated for a moment but in the end Namay reached over and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, the same burning sensation occurred right off joining together both Naruto and Namay as one and the same bright light appeared only this time as Namay predicted nether one of them were sent flying for Namay had control over the energy and she forced it using her Telekinetic Powers to form into a medium sized spinning red spear that now hovered in between her hand and his hand.

_" WOW! What is that and Why are we able to control it this time?"_ asked Naruto.

_" I am not sure what exactly it is Whiskers but as to why it can be controlled that would be all my doing... The Psychic abilities I have give me a great deal of control over many things, As you know firsthand from yesterday when I sent to the roof of the Hokage Tower... Didn't you ever wonder how I did that without even being near you?"_

_" No never really thought about it Crazy Lady but man no wonder Kakashi Sensei thinks you are the best Kunoichi he has ever met... I am starting to see why... So what do we do with this thing, We can't keep holding on to it even I know it will become to powerful to contain... I can already feel it draining my Chakra as it is."_

_" Let your half go Whiskers... I want to see what happens and since I am the one maintaining this... We'll call it a Chakra Ball... I think I have a better chance at staying unharmed, if it is going to do what I think it is going to do... Which is explode."_

Naruto Uzumaki looked at Namay Sarutobi as if she really were crazy, wanting to hold onto something she knew could be dangerous to her health but then again he was willing to do the same, So Naruto done as she asked and let go.

Namay hold onto the Chakra Ball for about a minute before the thing started going out of control and she had no choice but to let go herself which she done in the form of throwing the powerful thing up into the open air above them and they all watched as it exploited into tiny branched off partials it resembled the same effects as Fireworks being set off.

_" Are you two alright? That was a huge exploitation just now... I don't understand any of this, why only does that happen with Naruto as long as I have known you Namay you have never had any kind of reaction to anyone quite like this."_ said Kakashi as he jogged over to both of them.

_" I wish I had the answers Kakashi but your guess is about as good as mine at this point... One thing that I do know for sure is that Whiskers and I will have to be a hell of allot more careful when physically touching one another unless we actually want to hurt ourselves and those around us."_

_" Whatever can we get to our training already."_ complained Sasuke Uchiha making the 3 them even remember that he was still there along with Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi Hatake did just as Sasuke wanted and for the next few hours he would lead them in some intense training as Namay Sarutobi watched from the sidelines stepping in every now and then to give pointers but mostly watching and when they ended everyone set out to go get some of Naruto's favorite food Ramen.


	6. Chapter 6

On their way back to the Village Namay, Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke couldn't help but notice they were being followed by what appeared to be a large boulder, only it was squared with three tiny air-holes and moved slowly along behind them. Whoever it was that was underneath this very poorly thought out disguise wasn't very good at the art of stealth so none of Team Kakashi took it very seriously.

That was until the three individuals, a young girl and two young boys of about the ages of 8 or 9 revealed themselves and in a pathetic attempt they started attacking Naruto, who blocked their attacks without much effort on his part.

_" Oh come on Naruto, How do you always know It's us?"_ asked the snot nosed boy Udon.

Sakura and Sasuke want on ahead not wanting to get involved in such nonsense. However Namay was finding it slightly amusing and stuck around, Kakashi Hatake stay as well but not because he was amused at what was happening but because of who those individuals were and felt he would be needed once Namay figure out their identifies. Kakashi knew that one in particular was going to really test her sanity.

_" I'm just that Awesome, That's how Udon."_ said a smug Naruto.

_" So who's the pretty lady next to Kakashi Sensei, Naruto... She your girlfriend?"_ asked the girl Moegi.

_" Ewww, Don't make me sick Moegi... If anything she is more Kakashi Sensei's girlfriend... Her name is Namay Sarutobi but I prefer to call her Crazy Lady."_

_" Humph as if I would ever think to date you Whiskers... Also for the record, Kakashi and I are... Well I'm not his girlfriend." _That came from Namay who stood next to the unusually silent Kakashi.

_" Wait a minute Naruto, You said her last name was Sarutobi... Just like mine... Konohamaru Sarutobi."_ said the last boy in the long blue scarf that looked allot like Naruto himself only with darker hair and eyes.

_" Oh yeah, The Old Man is her Father... So I guess that makes her your Aunt or something, Konohamaru."_ replied Naruto.

Kakashi Hatake placed his hand on Namay's shoulder, he could already sense her becoming undone as the boy's name was revealed. Allot of things want through Namay's mind as she stood there staring at this child who was staring back at her each of them trying to size up the other one. She was trying her hardest not to loose her cool here and end up harming him.

So when Konohamaru want towards her with his tiny little hand reaching out Kakashi quickly snatched it away before he could touch her because he knew Namay was imaging what Teddie would of looked like had he survived as she looked at her nephew.

_" I don't think that will be such a good idea Konohamaru... I know you must have allot of questions and are very curious about the Aunt you knew nothing of but for now, Let's just take things slowly. Shall we?"_ Kakashi mussed with Konohamaru's hair as he let go of his hand.

_" Hey I know why don't you three come join us for some Ramen, That's where we were heading before your sneak attack." _offered Naruto for once getting what was going on around him without happen to be told.

The trio agreed, Udon and Moegi followed Naruto towards Ichiraku. Konohamaru stayed behind for a moment watching Namay, He didn't say anything only watched her before smiling his chipped toothy grin at her, then he ran off shouting at Naruto to wait up for him leaving only Kakashi and Namay standing there alone together.

After a very uncomfortable few minutes of silence Kakashi Hatake was the first to speak: _" Ah, We don't have to go get Ramen... I don't really feel like paying for it anyways and knowing Naruto he will try to get me too... We could just head back to the Apartment, I think there is still some of that soup Kurenai made for us."_

Namay Sarutobi didn't say anything right away, she stood there with her gaze fixed towards the direction that Konohamaru ran off in. She stood there long enough that Kakashi was starting to wonder if she even heard anything he was saying, He want to ask her when she finally spoke: _" I wonder... Nevermind... Maybe heading back might be for the best."_

That's when Naruto came out into the street and started Yelling: _" HEY ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT? YOU'RE HOLDING UP MY RAMEN!"_

_" No, They will not be joining you, So go ahead and enjoy your Ramen, Naruto but do me a favor and send Konohamaru back out here."_ came the stern voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi who walked up near Namay & Kakashi with Asuma right at his side.

Naruto walked back inside Ichiraku with a confused look on his face and a moment later out came little Konohamaru looking almost as confused as Naruto as he made his way over towards his family members.

_" What is it you want Old Man and why is Uncle Asuma here and why didn't anyone tell me I had an Aunt named Namay?" _Konohamaru took a minute to look from each adult expecting at least one of them to answer his questions.

The Hokage was the one who took up his challenge.

_" Calm Down Konohamaru, Asuma and I decided we needed a little family get together is all and since Namay has came back to us we figured now would be the perfect timing... As for why you were never told of her, Well we were not sure we would ever see her again and I had planned to fill you in when you were a bit older, so that you could understand better."_

_" Hey wait a minute Old Man, Don't I get a say in this... I thought I made it clear to you in the Hokage Tower that I am not here to stay. As soon as that Snake Bastard makes a run for it and he will, I'm out of this godforsaken Village and to be honest about it that moment can't come any sooner... I am not sure how much more I can stand being here, There is just so much that reminds me of..."_ Namay couldn't finish her sentence and she could not help but gawk at Konohamaru even though seeing him made her chest tighten up inside as thoughts of her deceased son crossed her mind.

_"After all these years and You still can't bring yourself to say their names out loud can you Sis?"_ said Asuma while folding his arms across his chest taking a drag off one his smokes and watched her watching their nephew. Even though he didn't possess the same psychic abilities that both his father and sister had to some degree, he could tell what she was thinking right now and he didn't really expect her to answer his question but it didn't matter he done knew her answer.

_" Say Who's name? Who are you talking about Uncle Asuma and Grandpa I think a family get together is an awesome idea... I know the best place for us to go, Everyone follow me!"_ chimed in an excited Konohamaru as he marched off down the street.

Hiruzen was more then happy to follow behind his Grandson and Asuma came along once he was done with his cigarette, which left Namay and Kakashi still standing.

_" I take it, now would be my Que to exit, Since this is going to be a family affair."_ said Kakashi who was placing his hands together about to preform the hand-signs to disappear into a cloud of leafs when Namay reached over grabbing his fingers stopping his movements.

_"You better not leave me alone with them Kakashi Hatake... Family or not... I want... I need... Just come with us, Otherwise I'm not going."_ He nodded his agreement to accompanied her.

Kakashi was actually secretly hoping she would say something along those lines because he didn't want to leave her to begin with for he was finding it very hard to stay away from her even though he knew she had no intention of staying in the Village any longer then is necessary. He still couldn't help but want to spend every minute that he could with her and he had a feeling that all three of the Sarutobi guys waiting down the road was feeling the same way as him.

_" AUNT NAMAY MOVE YOUR BUTT ALREADY!"_ yelled out Konohamaru Sarutobi while waving his arms about in a manner meaning for her to hurry it up, grinning at her with that chipped toothy grin of his.

Namay let out a sigh as she released Kakashi's fingers and they joined up with the rest of them, No one said anything about Kakashi tagging along on their family outing as they all followed behind the youngest Sarutobi wondering where he was leading them too, Namay could of known had she used her abilities however she could not bring herself to go inside of Konohamaru's young mind for she could barely look at his outside without thinking to much of her son Teddie that she didn't want to be anywhere near his thoughts.

Now that they all arrived at their destination Namay Sarutobi was seriously regretting her decision to refrain from using her mind reading ability on Konohamaru as she read the plaque above her head which simply said: _Konoha Cemetery_


	7. Chapter 7

Namay Sarutobi took one look around at all the gravestones with flower arrangements and other things placed atop them and she was ready to hightail it out of there. She started to run only to feel her legs being taken out from under her as a heaviness pinned her body down to the ground near the entrance to the Cemetery.

_" GET OFF OF ME ASUMA!"_

Namay yelled out looking at her brother as he laid his body on her legs and took his arms wrapping them firmly around her torso stopping her escape route by a simple tackle from behind. She had forgotten just how fast Asuma truly was, His speed always impressed her, It was no wonder he was the barer of the rare Wind Nature that the Sarutobi Clan possessed.

_"NO NAMAY... YOU HAVE BEEN RUNNING AWAY FOR FAR TO LONG LITTLE SISTER... I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO, IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU STUCK AROUND FOR SOMETHING!"_

Asuma Sarutobi knew she could throw him off of her anytime she wanted to without so much as lifting a finger but so far she hasn't really done anything.

She was actually listening to him for once which is why he lowered his voice saying to her: _" Namay, This was not planned out... Father and I was thinking more along the lines of a family dinner but Konohamaru apparently thought we meant the entire family even those who are no longer among us... I know this will be hard for you to face but Sis but you need too... We would all gladly be by your side, if you would just stop being so Damn Stubborn and let us."_

_" I know that you're right Asuma but It's just so... I can't... It's not fair that..."_ Namay was finding it very difficult to convey what she really wanted to say so she just stopped speaking and buried her face into the grass under her.

_" Well I hate to break up the touching Brother and Sister bonding moment, However I thought I would remind you two that you're in a very public and holy place... Even though at the moment we seem to be the only ones here, Still a little more class from the offsprings of the Third Hokake would be nice."_ Kakashi said as he crouched down near Namay's head and tousled her hair gently before bringing her face up to look at his.

_" I mean, It's kind of sad that Konohamaru the youngest member of the Sarutobi Clan has been the most well behaved."_ He turned her face so that she would have to look at Konohamaru who was knelt down in front of two gravestones in silent prayer.

Asuma looked as well and decided to let up Namay because Kakashi was indeed right they were acting very childish but boy did he miss that with her, he was always arguing with her like this from the time when they were small children clear up until the day she left the Village but after all that is how Brothers and Sisters are supposed to treat one another, Right?

Anyways Asuma stood up and helped Namay to her feet now that he felt she would not try to take off again. He could tell she was still very unhappy about being here of all places but he sensed she was at least willing to stay for the time being especially when she started walking over towards their nephew Konohamaru. Asuma want to join her until he felt someone grabbing his arm stopping him in his tracks.

_"Son, Let's see how this plays out... Please Do Not Interfere unless it is necessary."_

Hiruzen Sarutobi let go of his son's arm and instead patted him on the back before saying:_" Hmm, I do believe we have witnessed some of our old Namay just now my boy, Thanks to you... I knew she would resurface sooner or later after being back around You Asuma and You Kakashi, She still loves you both so much, In different ways of course but still all the same, it proves she is not completely as far gone as she would like the rest of the World to believe, Namay still has some of her humanity left inside her."_

_" She still loves you to dad, She just has a harder time showing it since their deaths and what she thinks was your involvement that night... Do you ever plan to tell her the truth of what you were really doing that day or Do you plan to keep letting her go on believing you had a hand in her husband and son's demise?"_ asked Asuma before taking out a smoke.

_"I don't think she would be able to handle the Truth right now Asuma, Look at how she reacts to having their names said aloud and if I am not mistaken isn't that Kanji and Teddie's graves that Konohamaru is praying at and she is heading towards... This can't turn out good... Lord Hokage maybe we should stop her now before she gets there and realizes who's those belong too." _said a concerned Kakashi Hatake as he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous sort of a manner.

_" No Kakashi, Leave her be... I don't believe she will do anything as long as Konohamaru is near, It's obvious that she thinks of what Teddie could of been had he not died as an infant, I can see that much by the way she looks at him... As for the Truth Asuma, Yes I will explain everything to her when I feel she is ready to hear the details and can handle them without losing what sanity that is still left of her mind."_

The Hokage never took his eyes off of his Daughter or Grandson as he spoke but he could sense that both Asuma and Kakashi was in total agreement with his statements in regards to Namay.

* * *

><p>Namay came up next to Konohamaru, She didn't say anything or bother to look at the names of graves he was praying at for she had a pretty good idea who they belonged too. His own deceased parents, Her unknown half brother Yosake Sarutobi and his wife Chie who were killed during one of their away missions which left Konohamaru in the care of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Since Namay wasn't anywhere to be around and Asuma was off being a Guardian Knight along with a Leaf Shinobi.<p>

At least that is what Namay was able to find out when she want digging for information on Konohamaru. She didn't even know she had another brother in Yosake bit more his wife or their child but she couldn't help but notice how much their situation was similar to her own, only in reverse which is what made her want to form some kind of connection to the young boy kneeling before her.

_" You just gonna stand there all day Aunt Namay or Are ya gonna join me? You know I always thought these two graves seemed out of place here... For one thing the headstones doesn't have our Clan Name on them, instead it says Tatsumi... Kanji and Teddiezen Tatsumi... I even asked Grandfather one day if they made a mistake placing these two here and he said that There was no mistake that Kanji and Teddie were as much apart of the Sarutobi Clan as I was, So I begin praying here when I'd come to visit Mom and Dad."_

Namay Sarutobi didn't know how to react, What she assumed to be her half brother and his wife's graves turned out to be the two graves in the entire place she wanted to avoid the most and not only that but her newly found Nephew was praying for them even though he never knew a thing about ether his Uncle or Cousin. She was finding her legs becoming wobbly and it was starting to become very hard to remain standing, So she goes to take a step thinking it will help her regain her control over her legs. She was wrong, Namay want down on all fours almost knocking Konohamaru into Teddie's Headstone and she started hyperventilating for it was suddenly very hard to breath.

Asuma Sarutobi and Kakashi Hatake seen Namay Sarutobi go down and want to go after her only to be held back by Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_" Not yet, I want to see what happens next with her and Konohamaru."_ Nether man was happy about it, However they didn't complain and both done as the Hokage asked of them and stayed back for the time being.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru on the other-hand wasn't sure what to do. One minute his Aunt was standing there all fine and the next she was falling down near him. Right now she's gasping for air as she want to her bottom and rested her back on Kanji Tatsumi's Headstone with one of her hand over her heart.<p>

_" Aunt Namay what's wrong? You're starting to scare me... Maybe I should go get Grandfather or Uncle Asuma."_

Namay slipped back to that day 13 years ago and was lost in the horrible memories of it all until she heard the panic in her young nephew's voice essentially easing Namay back into the here and now, at least enough for her to take a few deep breaths of some fresh air getting her breathing under control.

Konohamaru stood up watching her for a minute not sure if he should leave her alone like this or not when she finally said something to him:

_"No, It's alright now Konohamaru and I'm sorry I scared you like that... To be honest, I kind of scared myself a little there too... It's just that these graves...They belong to... Well, You wanted to know who they were... Here's the deal, They were my family... Kanji was my Husband and Teddiezen or Teddie as I wanted to call him was my infant son... They were taken away from me by a very sick and twisted man by the name of Orochimaru, almost 13 years ago and that Bastard is the reason you never knew of me, I left the Village to go find him... I have never been back until now... So being here of all places, Got to me a little more then I thought was possible is all."_

Konohamaru was taken aback by that bit of information because it never once crossed his young mind that his new Aunt could of had a family of her own and that's when he realized he didn't really know anything at all about the woman sitting next to him but he wanted to and was feeling very sorry for her right now. So he ended up jumping into her lap and weaving his arms around her neck as tears ran down his eyes.

_" I'm so S-Sorry Aunt Namay... N-No wonder you freaked out just now... I-It's not fair, Y-You didn't even get to see him grow up." _

This time Namay was the one taken aback, She hadn't expected the boy to want to comfort her but Konohamaru's hug did make her feel a little better, So Namay ended up wrapping her arms around Konohamaru hugging him back while letting him cry the tears that she could not seem to force out.

* * *

><p><em>" Now we go to them gentlemen... Namay is allot of things but once a mother, Always a mother at heart and I think she is being reminded of that fact right now... Konohamaru lost his mother and Namay lost her son, I knew those two would form an unbreakable bond, if we just gave them some time alone together."<em> Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a smile as he made his way over to his daughter and grandson, Along with his son Asuma and the tag along Kakashi Hatake.

_" Yes I suppose You're right Sir, I have not seen her this much at peace since she has been back and I should know since I have spent pretty much every waken moment with her from the time she arrived in the Village... Not that I am complaining, I wouldn't have it any other way, It's no different then when we were younger actually... Namay and I were always together through everything up until the day she left."_ commented Kakashi as he slowly walked behind the Sarutobi Men as they made their way over to Namay and Konohamaru.

_" Yeah I know Kakashi, I never did understand why she choose Kanji over you when it was so obvious to everyone that she loved you more and still does."_ Asuma stopped talking to let out a small laugh after he said that because what little part of Kakashi's face that could be seen had turned beat red.

_" Personally, I always thought you were better suited for her then Kanji ever was but don't tell her I said that."_

They arrived at the still clinging to each other Aunt and Nephew. The Third Hokage cleared his throat and they both looked up at him at the same time, Konohamaru still had tears running down his face as Namay stroked his hair not really showing any emotion in her own face much to her Father's dismay for he had hoped this moment would open her up. Maybe he was wrong after all and she was a bit to guarded in that department but that still didn't mean he was going to give up his hope of reaching her.

_" How about we get out of this gloomy place and go have that dinner after all... You two sure look like you could use a good home cooked meal."_ Hiruzen lit his pipe as he waited on them to release one another, Konohamaru was more then willing to leave but the look on Namay's face told him she needed a minute so he want on ahead with his Grandson and his Son Asuma leaving Kakashi behind to stay with her.

_" You probably think I really am insane or some Cold Hearted Bitch... Here I am after all these years literally on Kanji's Grave and yet I don't shed a single tear for him or my Teddie... I do miss them so much and it still hurts... I just can't bring myself to cry anymore... You know for the first 5 or 6 years after I left, All I done was track that Snake Bastard during the day and come to whatever Shit-hole I was calling home at night only to cry myself to sleep... Eventually the tears stopped coming as I felt myself becoming more and more numbed inside... Up until I came back here, I felt nothing for no one expect for maybe Master Jiraiya, However he is a whole other story... My point is that every since I stepped foot back into The Hidden Leaf, The walls I worked so hard to put up are starting to become undone and I am not so sure that's a good thing with what I have planned for when I finally get my hands on Orochimaru... I can't and I won't let him get away with what he has done."_

Namay was no longer on Kanji's Tombstone, Now she leaned over at Teddie's Headstone tracing his name with her fingertips as she said that to Kakashi and He didn't need her to admit she was still in pain over those two, the way she was looking at her son's grave told him that already but the fact that she opened up that much to him made this a moment he would never forget. Kakashi Hatake had no idea what to say to her after hearing that. He could clearly see she was suffering even if she didn't admit to that part.

All Kakashi wanted to do was ease her pain in any way that he could and before he knew what he was happening Kakashi had pulled his mask away from his face and had Namay pressed firmly into his lean body as his lips connected onto her sweet lips kissing her tenderly. At first she returned his kiss with almost as much passion as Kakashi had used, Then Namay suddenly shoved him off of her, brought her hand back and slapped him across the scared side of his face before she walked away to rejoin her family refusing to say another word to anyone for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Kakashi Hatake woke up on his lumpy sofa in the living room of his apartment after a long awkward night with his new roommate Namay Sarutobi due to their little impromptu kiss the day before that took place in the Village Cemetery.

Kakashi got up and stretched his sore muscles, He really didn't mind sleeping on the couch especially when he was the reason that the kiss took hold in the first place. Kakashi didn't plan it out and was not even surprised that Namay was mad at him over it. Keeping that fact in his mind he made his way over to the bedroom door knocked twice before opening it up. She was already awake and from the looks of her she just came out of the shower since she was wearing nothing but a towel around her and her hair was drenched.

_" Ah, So you ARE up already... I came in here to see if you were going to go to the training session with me today?"_ Kakashi shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other as he waited on her to say something.

_" You really think that's a good idea after what you did yesterday... It wasn't so much the kiss its self, Actually that was quite nice and Honestly had it been anywhere else I probably wouldn't of hit you afterwords, but come on Kakashi... On my Husband's and one of your Good Friend's Resting Place... Seriously what the hell were you thinking?"_

Namay want over to the dresser pulling out her clothing for the day as she waited on Kakashi's answer.

After a very long few minutes Kakashi Hatake finally answered:_" I really wasn't thinking at all Namay... I seen you hurting so badly and before I knew what was happening we were done in our lip lock... I didn't think anything at all about where we were or who was around or anything along those lines, Not until you slapped me anyways... The only thought going through my mind was taking some of your pain away and I still feel that way... You have been through so much that a weaker person would of already curled up and hidden themselves away from the World, Not try to take on everything by themselves... That's the thing though Namay, You don't have to do this alone... There is allot of us right here in this Village that would gladly aid you in any way possible, if you would just accept our help."_

_" Are you done with your little speech? I get enough of that kind of talk from my Father and Brother... Kakashi, Don't you think I know that much already... I can't and I won't accept anyone's help... This is something I need to do alone because I can't handle losing someone else to that Asshole Orochimaru... I don't even like the fact that he placed that Forbidden Seal on that Sasuke Uchiha kid... When I grabbed his arm that first day in the Hokage Tower, I seen part of his future and let's just say that him and Whiskers has a long difficult road set before them and their fates are intertwined until the bitter end."_

_"Whiskers? Oh you mean Naruto Uzumaki... What does he have to do with any of this?" _asked a very confused Kakashi.

_" You'll see soon enough... Sooner then you think actually but for now go train your team while you still can... I am not going with you this time instead I'm going to go along with Asuma's squad on their Escort Mission today but first I need to get ready for my little date, He should be here any minute now."_ Namay said as she brushed her long Brunette purple highlighted hair in front of the mirror hanging above the dresser, She was watching Kakashi's reaction in that same mirror as she did.

He could feel himself becoming very envious over hearing she was going out on a date and was about to ask her who she could of possibly of made a date with when there was a knock at his front door. Instead of asking her Kakashi left the bedroom to go answer the door, when he got it opened he let out a sigh of relief when little Konohamaru was standing there looking up at him asking if his Aunt was ready for their Breakfast Date.

Namay came up behind Kakashi fully dressed now and rested her chin on his right shoulder looking at Konohamaru before whispering into Kakashi's ear: _" I told you I had a little date this morning Kakashi but It's nice to know you still get jealous after all this time and you are not as cool and collective as you try to portray... Oh and for the record, I'm not as mad at you anymore, Just make sure the next time you have an urge to help me ease my pain that we are in a more private and less disrespectful setting...Otherwise, it will be more then a slap that you receive."_

_" Hey don't look at me like that Kakashi Sensei, I'm only going on this date caz Aunt Namay is paying and as my big bro Naruto always said, Never turn down a meal someone else is willing to pay for. HeeHee."_ said Konohamaru rubbing his hands together as he grinned up at both of them. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at that as Namay rolled her eyes and walked around Kakashi to join hands with her nephew.

They took off down the street heading for one of the restaurants. Kakashi Hatake shut his door once they were out of his sight and he slide down the wall thinking to himself as he did: '_Kakashi old boy, What have you gotten yourself into this time... That woman is ether going to Drive you insane or Break your heart again, if You're not careful.'_

* * *

><p>After Namay and Konohamaru had their peaceful Breakfast they said their goodbyes and Konohamaru ran off so that he would not be late for his classes at the Ninja Academy. Namay checked the time and had to get going herself to meet up with Asuma and his team because she was already running late.<p>

It didn't take her long to get to the Entrance of the Village where Asuma was already standing smoking a cigarette with his three students waiting on her arrival.

_" Hey, Sorry I'm late just lost track of time when I was eating out with Konohamaru."_

She came up near Asuma who dropped his smoke down to the ground putting it out with his foot before responding to her: _" Humph, about a week with Kakashi and you are already picking up some of his bad habits, I swear that man is never on time for anything."_

_"I done apologize, Let it go Asuma and I rather not talk about Kakashi Hatake... So can we please just drop this already."_

_"Ha, He got to you yesterday didn't he... I'm not blind Namay I saw what happened along with Father and even Konohamaru."_

_"I swear if you don't shut your damn mouth right now Asuma, I'm going knock your lights out right in front of your students."_

Asuma let out a very loud laugh at that, Even though he knew she was not kidding around just the fact that he was arguing with her again made him all giddy inside. He grinned at her before saying: _" Well we can't have you making me look bad in front of my team, Now can we? Speaking of my team let me introduce you to them."_

Namay cut off her brother by saying: _" Humph figures the Old Man would settle you with these three... I can already tell you who they are... Hmm, Let's see, Big bushy ponytail with a serious yet tried-some look on your face you must be a Nara... Next the Blond girl with Greenish Blue eyes and a high ponytail with a little to much spirit shining in her face must be a Yamanaka... Lastly the chubby one with face paint who is eating a bag of chips as I speak has to be an Akimichi."_

_"Yes Namay,Very observant Sis... The Nara Boy is Shikamaru... The Yamanaka Girl is Ino... and the Akimichi Boy is Choji."_

Shikamaru nodded his head at her then yawned. Choji took a moment to stop stuffing his face long enough to gave a short wave then want back to his bag of chips. Ino however was the only one to actually speak: _" Ooo Asuma Sensei, I never knew you had such a pretty sister... Lady Namay, I love those purple highlights in your hair... You got to tell me who done those and Don't you think I would look cute with some purple in my hair too?"_

_" Wow, She really is a spirited one isn't she Asuma... Anyways to answer your questions Ino, I did these highlights myself and Yes I think a few purple streaks through that long bang of yours would look cute on you, considering you tend to wear purple in your clothing like I do... If you want, I guess I can add in the highlights when we get the time."_ offered Namay.

Ino let out a squeal then ran over hugging her, much to Asuma and Namay's surprise._"Yes I do want... Thank You, Thank You, Thank You! It's so nice to have another female on this team for a change."_

_" Alright Ino let go of Namay already so we can get this mission underway."_

Asuma waited for his student to let go of his sister before continuing on about the mission._"As you all know this is to a simple Escort Mission..."_

_"Wait a minute Asuma Sensei... Why are we even doing a mission with the Chunin Exams still going on... Man what a drag." _said Shikamaru Nara, letting out a heavy sigh.

_" It might be a drag Shikamaru but the Hokage assigned us this mission and Exams or No Exams we are still Leaf Ninjas and still have our duties to uphold but the Third is not without understanding it seems, That is why Namay is here as well to help ease the burden, So that all of you can be at your best for the rest of the Chunin Exams."_

_"Actually I'm just here to avoid Kakashi but yeah sure what your Sensei said too... Although, Let me make it clear to everyone, I am not apart of the Leaf anymore and have no desires to rejoin the Ninja Ranks. However before I quit, My Kunoichi Level was Jonin and I was in training to become an ANBU Black Ops... If that helps ease any of your worries about me being on this mission with you."_ Namay actually got Skikamaru to grin by saying that, at least she was being honest up front.

_" Geez Sis, You tell me not to bring up Kakashi then you do it yourself...Damn Woman, Make up your mind already... Anyways getting back to the Mission at hand, As I was saying Namay will be joining us today, for whatever her reasons...To put our mission is simple terms, We are to Escort our Clients from the Hidden Leaf to the Cloud Village without them getting harmed...Any questions?"_

Choji finally finished his chips and raised his hand: _" Yeah Asuma Sensei, I have a few questions... First do we get to stop for something eat along the way? It is a few days trip to the Cloud from here... Next question... Hum, Where are our Clients shouldn't they already been here by now? Kind of hard to Escort someone who has not shown up yet, Don't you think Sensei?"_

Kurenai Yuhi just happened to walk up to the gate where Asuma's Team was discussing things and behind her she had two people, A shy looking well dressed bald man and a barely clothed blonde woman who was clearly under the influence of some kind of alcohol because she could hardly walk straight as she followed behind Kurenai.

_" Ah there you are Asuma, I believe these two are your clients Yuna & Miz Kunocky of the Village Hidden in the Cloud... It seems they gotten themselves lost and Mr. Kunocky asked for my help in finding you, So here we are._"

Kurenai turned her red eyes towards Yuna Kunocky not liking what she was seeing and it showed on her face, She was not at all that happy that this easy woman was going to be around Asuma for the next few days but then she looked over at Namay and her expression change because she knew her old friend would not put up with to much out of ether one of them. With that thought in mind Kurenai wished Team Asuma good luck and took her leave.

_" Yes well, Shell we get going then now that everyone is here."_ said Asuma as he took the lead officially starting their mission.


	9. Chapter 9

After traveling for a good 8 hours or so Team Asuma was growing tired and their clients keep complaining so Asuma Sarutobi decided it was best to find an Inn somewhere for the night and start anew in the morning. It didn't take him very long to find a comfortable Inn with a hot spring for all of them to rest at.

_" Man all that walking was such a drag."_

_" Yeah it was Skikamaru but who cares, Bring on the food!"_ said an excited Choji fist pumping the air looking around for any signs of something to eat.

_" Ha, Maybe you should lay off the food for awhile Fatass."_ that came from Yuna Kunocky who already found her way to some sake renewing her already drunk state of being.

Choji's fist stopped in mid-pump as he slowly turned around asking his good friend Skikamaru: _" What did she just say to me?"_

_"Nothing Choji, She doesn't know what she's saying... Man Look at her, She's drunk and has been this entire time... Forgot about it, I think I smell some pork coming from the other room. Let's go check that out instead."_

Both Skikamaru and Ino grabbed Choji by his arms dragged him out of the room because they knew he would go off on the client if he stayed there any longer for her calling him a fatass a word that was taboo when it came to Choji Akimichi.

_" What the hell do kids know anyways... Now you..."_ Yuna Kunocky pointed to Asuma Sarutobi while hiccuping._" I bet your sexy ass knows a thing or two."_

Yuna stumbled over to Asuma and grabbed him on his bottom right in front of her husband Miz Kunocky who simply shook his head with a sadden look on his face and remained silent as if he was used to seeing this type of behavior from his wife.

Asuma stood completely still with his hands up in the air like he was just told to freeze by the police because he didn't know what to do, Not once had he came across a client quite like this one who was coming on to him so strongly.

Luckily for him though screams were heard coming from the hot-spring as a bunch of women wearing towels came running to the main desk complaining of some pervert peeping on them while they were bathing. This caused enough of a distraction for Asuma to slip away from Yuna and behind his sister Namay because he figured she would not let that sleazy woman anywhere near her without at least saying something to her.

_" Well Well, What do we have here... A pretty woman already good and liquored up, Now that's what I'm talking about... So what do you say cutie want to spend the night with a Legendary Novelist helping him do a little research?"_

Miz, Yuna, Asuma and Namay all turned their heads at the same time to see who just said that and what they saw was older tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face with a forehead protector in the middle, He also had red lines coming down under his eyes. The man wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red cloak with two simple yellow circles, and lastly there was a large scroll on his back.

Namay Sarutobi recognized him right off, well she should she has spent a many nights helping conduct his research. _" Humph, You sure don't ever change do you Jiraiya... That was you at the Hot Springs just now too, Wasn't it?"_

The man looked over at the woman who was speaking to him because he didn't even realized there was other people in the room outside of Yuna the drunk woman he was trying to score with but once he seen Namay his lips spread into a huge smile because there was no way he could ever forget her face and suddenly the drunken woman didn't really matter to him, that was until she actually answer his question.

_"Ewww, Hell No! You Ugly Old Toad. You're not worthy of this hot body... Why don't you do us all a favor and just go die off in the gutter somewhere... Now if that hot ass Leaf Ninja wants a go that's a different story!"_

Yuna Kunocky dragged her hand slowly over the top of her breast which were already so far pressed up out of her tight shirt that it was a wonder how they haven't popped out already flashing everyone there. She then pulled her mini skirt up a little higher and was making kissing noises towards Asuma.

Namay Sarutobi had enough at this point and before anyone could stop her Namay punched Yuna in her mouth hard enough to knock her to the floor where she spit out some blood before Namay snatched Yuna back up by her big blonde hair slamming her spine first up against a pillar and started going off on her right there at the entrance to the Inn since all the workers were out dealing with the Peeping Tom, Namay figured it would be the perfect time to set some things straight.

_"I Don't give a fuck if You're a Client or not Ms. Kunocky... No one and I mean NO ONE disrespects this man in front of me... I could care less how drunk you are right now, If I hear another disrespectful word about Master Jiraiya I'm going to rearrange that pretty face of yours for you... Do I make myself clear?"_

Namay waited for Yuna to nod her head before going on with her rant.

_" Speaking of disrespecting, I better not hear another word about Choji's weight problems ether as long as you are with us... He is one of your Escort on this mission and deserves better then that kind of treatment."_

Yuna rolled her eyes and turned her face away from Namay, who grabbed a hold of her jaw jerking it back so that the woman would have to look her in the eyes while she berated her:

_"Also, Keep your goddamn hands off of my Brother Asuma... He is already taken by a wonderful woman that is a million times better then your slutty ass will ever be and another thing you're a married woman for heaven's sake act like it and stop throwing yourself at strange men right in front of your husband, rather he allows it or not. That's not the way a true wife should act... Now get your Drunk Ass up to your room and sober the fuck up already before I go ahead and finish giving your face a makeover!"_

Namay released her hold on Yuna Kunocky who was so scared of what this crazed woman might do to her, that she was gone in a flash out of everyone's sights. Miz Kunocky her husband stared at Namay for a long moment then took both her hands giving them a slight kiss before saying:

_" Thank You, I am truly grateful that someone finally had enough strength to tell that woman how it is for I never found the courage to do so myself... You see, I am a cowardly man Miss. Sarutobi when it comes to my wife which is why I stand back and let her do as she pleases even though I do not like it but after what I just witnessed, I may have to rethink my ways of going about my marriage... Oh and don't worry about any repercussions for what happened, I will make sure no legal action will be taken against you or the Hidden Leaf... Have a good night Miss, I will be retiring for the night myself... Hey, Maybe I will actually get some peace and quiet for a change tonight since her mouth is all swollen up. HeeHee"_

The bald man bowed to Namay and then walked off with a big grin on his face as he want to join his wife in their room leaving Asuma, Namay and Jiraiya alone.

_"What the hell was that all about Namay? Those were our clients, We could of all been in some serious trouble if not for Mr. Kunocky's weird admiration of what you done to his wife."_

_"Shut Up Asuma, She had that coming and you know it... Someone needed to set that Bitch straight because there was no way in hell I was going to put up with her whoring around and complaining about everything for the next couple of days...You watch, that woman will seem like a completely different one by the time we leave here tomorrow."_

Jiraiya came up behind the still steaming Namay and placed his hands on her shoulders rubbing them for her trying to ease her tension.

_"Glad to see you still care sugarplum, I haven't seen you in so long I was starting to wonder what happened to you but now that I see Asuma standing before me as well, I take it you heard about the snake attack in the Leaf and finally want home... Something that you should of done a long time ago... No matter, Come with me for awhile Namay there are some things we need to discuss and not about Research... Well maybe a little Research for old times sake, if you want... Ha Ha, You know me I never could turn you down and I am not about to start now."_

_" Ah, I don't think I want to hear the rest of this conversation... If it's leading to where I think it is, I think I might end up barfing all over you Master Jiraiya...There are some things a Brother is better off not knowing about his Sister... Namay take all the time you need just be back before we head out tomorrow morning at around 7, I'm going to go find the rest of my team." _

Asuma gave them a knowing look before heading out of the room to join Ino, Choji and Skikamaru at the buffet tables.

_"You're still all tensed up Namay, I can feel the knots in your shoulders something else is bothering you besides that woman... Let's head for a more private Hot-Spring where we can discuss everything without being interrupted."_

Namay nodded her head in agreement forcing Jiraiya to stop the rubbing of her shoulders and lead them outdoors away from Asuma's team.


	10. Chapter 10

Jiraiya lead Namay out of the Inn taking her to a Hot-Spring that he owned so that way he knew they would have complete privacy just in case things got a little steamy in the already hot bath.

Stripping out of every last piece of clothing he had on Jiraiya lowered his naked self down into the water enjoying himself as he waited on Namay. She appeared in nothing but a white towel, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she sat on the edge of the Spring dipping her feet in the soothing water.

Jiraiya moved over next to her and they both sat there relaxing for awhile before ether of them began the conversation they came out here to have.

Namay was the first to brake the relaxing atmosphere: _" Well, You gonna tell me what you wanted to talk about any time soon or are we just going to sit here getting all pruney until the sun comes up and what is your deal with the Hot-Springs anyways Jiraiya?"_

_"That should be obvious what better way for this Big Super Perv to see the ladies in the nude. Ha Ha"_ Jiraiya let a big healthy laugh until Namay playfully kicked some water in his direction.

_"I'm not going to argue with you about that Jiraiya... Hell, I'm probably a bit of a Perv myself, Why else would I be so willing to assist you in your research so often."_

Jiraiya put his hands over his heart in a mock surprise manner before saying: _" Oh so that's it huh, What a fool I am to think you joined me because well I don't know maybe you just loved me or something."_

He grinned at her even though he knew she wouldn't show any outward signs Jiraiya could see it in her eyes that what he said as a joke was actually very true and he felt the exact same way when it came to the woman sitting next to him only difference is he was more then willing to show it.

_" Whatever, The reason doesn't really matter... Can we get back to what you wanted to tell me already?"_ Namay folded her arms across her chest letting Jiraiya know she was serious and since it was Jiraiya of course he was already looking at her chest so he did notice.

_"If you wanted to know that badly, Why didn't you just read it in my thoughts already?"_ asked Jiraiya still staring at her breast no doubt picturing in his mind what was underneath that cotton white towel.

_"You know good and well I don't like to read people's thoughts unless it benefits me somehow... Besides as big of a pervert that you are on the outside, I have no desires to see what the inside of your mind entails."_

Jiraiya let out another hearty laugh at that because he knew that was her way of joking even saying it as serious as she done. He has more or less spent the last 13 years with this woman so there was not much he didn't know about her and the same want with Namay when it came to Jiraiya, they had a very strong unbreakable bond between them and they both knew it.

_"Okay Okay fair enough, You probably already figured it out anyways it has to do with Orochimaru but before I get into that, I wanna know what got you so worked up and don't try to say that it was that woman back at the Inn... I know you better then that Namay, Something else is going on in that beautiful mind of yours or should I say someone else like for example a certain masked Silver Haired Ninja we both know?"_

Namay Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh and then want ahead and lowered herself into the water next to Jiraiya leaving her towel on because she knew from passed experiences that Jiraiya would not be able to compose himself enough to carry on a serious conversation with her completely in the nude around him.

_"Kakashi Hatake is part of it but It is not just him... Even Asuma and my Father, It's everyone really... I didn't realize how hard going back to the Village was going to be on me. I knew it would not be easy but still... It feels like they all expect me to be the same Sweet yet Sassy girl from 13 years ago and are so disappointed when they realize that girl has been replaced by this cold heartless Bitch, that is now nothing more then a hollow shell of her former self."_

Jiraiya didn't say anything because he could sense she needed to rant some more instead he leaned over putting his arm around her shoulders pulling her into him, Namay took comfort in his touch and rested her head on his strong chest taking in the relaxing thumping sounds of his heartbeats before going on speaking:

_" They are all breaking down the walls I worked so hard to setup around my heart over the years... That is something that I can't afford to let happen, it will render me useless when it comes to the Snake Bastard... You know as well as I do Jiraiya you can't have any emotional attachments when fighting Orochimaru because he will exploit them, which is allot of the reason why I haven't been back to the Village before now."_

_"Yes that he does but you have to big of a heart and can't completely cut off all your ties to those you care about Namay not without destroying yourself in the process...Do you remember when you first came to me it was because you were looking for some sort of connection to the Hidden Leaf and I just happened to be conducting some research in the same pub you were at that night... I will never forget the look on your 16 year old face as you tried to drown your sorrows in alcohol never minding the fact that you were underage. Apparently that didn't matter to the bartender ether..."_

_"That's because I lied to him saying I was 21 and I guess he ether thought I could use a good drink or just wanted my money because he never once asked to see any I.D. proving my age."_

_"Yes well you are really good at the lying Namay when you want to be, Although for the most part I've noticed you tend to tell the blunt truth no matter how hurtful it may be, which is one of the many things I find alluring about you..."_

He stopped talking long enough to place a kiss atop her head before going on:_ " Anyways back to that day we met... I remember sitting there rubbing my cheek from the latest slap I received by the seventh girl who turned me down, I was about to call it a night when I noticed those blue eyes of yours from across the bar and decided what the hell I'll give it one more shot before I go...It wasn't until I sat down beside you that I realized who you were...Even though none of your immediate family members have those stunning oceanic eyes, I remembered seeing them when I first met you when I was doing a mission with my Sensei at the time, your father Hiruzen Sarutobi. You were only about 4 or 5 and probably don't remember me but I remember you because I recall asking Hiruzen where you got your blue eyes from since nether him nor your mother Biwako had them, even little Asuma had dark eyes."_

_" Yeah I get asked about them all the time due to the fact that no one else has this color but they always believe I belong to the Sarutobi Clan because everything else looks exactly like my mother's features but if anyone was to have seen photos of my Grandmother on my father's side they would not have to ask because she had the same brilliant blue eyes that I do."_

_"Yep, that's what the third told me when I asked even showed me a picture of his mother holding you as toddler in her arms smiling proudly up at the camera with your faces next to each other showing off how much you looked alike with those eyes and brown hair both pulled up into pigtails on top of your heads... Okay, Now we're getting off track, Hmm, Where was I..."_

_"Enough of this Nostalgia crap, Tell me what you learned about the Snake Bastard already and if it has anything to do with Sasuke Uchiha being the latest victim of the Cursed Seal then you are telling me information that I already know."_

_"I see, So then do you know why Orochimaru wants Sasuke Uchiha so badly?"_ Namay shook her head no against his chest where she still had the side of her face pressed listening to the beating of his heart.

Jiraiya lowered his arm from around her shoulder down to her waist before he want on talking: _"It's because of his Sharingan, As you know Orochimaru has been beyond obsessed with having access to that copying Technique every since he encountered and was beaten by Itachi Uchiha... Which brings me to what I really wanted to discuss with you Namay, Have you heard of a group who call themselves the Akatsuki?"_

_"Just that they are a bunch of S-rank Rogue Ninjas much like I am considered now, who wear very distinctive long dark cloaks with red clouds but unlike Me most of them have tried to destroy their home villages before deserting the land and I only know that much because that Snake Bastard was apart of them at one point which is what you were talking about, He teamed with Itachi Uchiha... Didn't really bother to look into the Akatuski after he abandon them because I could care less about a bunch of Rogue Ninjas, That Asshole Orochimaru is the only one I'm after."_

_"You really do have a one track mind don't you cupcake? Anyways, from what I have been able to gather on the Akatsuki they are after all Nine of the Tailed Beast for some unknown reason... Since you know who Sasuke Uchiha is then I assume you must know who Naruto Uzumaki is as well and probably Sakura Haruno too but she has nothing to do with anything other then the fact that she is Kakashi Hatake's third member on his squad and from what I heard you have been spending allot of time with Kakashi even live with him now."_

_"That makes you very jealous doesn't Jiraiya since it was you I was more or less living with before Kakashi... Haven't really lived anywhere in the last 13 years and this thing with Kakashi is only temporary until the Snake Bastard shows his hand... Oh and I have met Whiskers or Naruto as you know him as, As a matter of fact coming into contact with him was something else entirely... I literally can't touch him without causing an explosion, Not sure if it is his abilities or mine that is at fault... Maybe it's a combo of both but every time I physically touch that boy or he touches me, we emerge into one powerful being and as I said an explosion arises...Thankfully it can be controlled for a time due to my abilities but still it's odd, Don't you think?"_

_"Yes very odd indeed, You know I started training that kid and kind of took him in under my wing like I done for you all those years ago because he reminded me allot of you back then. He has the same determined one track mind and I believe he has the potential to achieve his dream which is to become the Hokage one day... Only difference is I have absolutely no desires at all for his help in any of my research and from the impression I get from him he wants no part in it ether."_ Jiraiya laughed and then smiled down at Namay before kissing the top of her head again.

Namay responded by lifting her head up off his chest and leaning up kissing Jiraiya's lips something she had done countless times over the years yet somehow this time something didn't feel quite right and she ended up pulling entirely away from him even got out of the Hot-Spring, much to Jiraiya's disappointment.

_"It's because of Kakashi isn't it?"_ called out Jiraiya stopping Namay in her tracks, She turned around to face him before answering.

_" Honestly I don't know, being back around Kakashi and everyone else from my past has brought back so many things that I thought I had locked away along time ago... I'm starting to feel emotions that I thought died in me years ago and I'm just so damn confused as to who I am anymore."_

This time Jiraiya got out of the Hot-Spring wrapped a towel around his waist and want to her taking her in his arms and just holding her to himself.

_"You should never have to feel confused about me sweetpea, There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and you know that... I don't invite you out here just for sexual gain, that's just an added bonus. Ha Ha!"_

Namay punched him in the arm for saying that which Jiraiya expected her to do at least it showed that she was listening to him.

_"All kidding aside, That is not why I spend my time with you, I do it because I enjoy your company both when your clothed and when your not, I just prefer you not to be as I do with all my Ladies... Anyways as you know I have been with allot of women over the years but out of all those countless ladies there are only a few who I still want in my bed when the morning comes and you Namay Sarutobi are without a doubt number one on that list... Face it somewhere along the line, I fell in love with your sexy yet crazy ass, Hehe and I know you love me too, even if you refuse to admit it out loud."_

Namay leaned back in his arms so that she could look up at his face and with one look into his eyes she conformed everything Jiraiya was saying to be the truth and for someone who has the psychic abilities that she possessed Namay is able to read people's true emotions more so then anyone else can.

You might be able to lie out of your mouth and even rearrange your thoughts to reflect your lies to fool her but in the end your eyes will always betray you by telling her the truth, which is what was happening right now as Namay stared deeply into Jiraiya's loving yet lustful eyes.

She cupped his chin in her hand and had go onto her tippy toes to reach his lips because even though Namay stood at 5 foot 8, Jiraiya's 6 foot 3 frame still towered over her own. She pressed her soft lips to his which Jiraiya happily returned with more passion then she gave him even slipped her some tongue while grabbing her ass which Namay expected because this was Jiraiya after all, A self admitted super pervert.

When they finally broke for air Namay told Jiraiya: _" Just for the record, I do love you Jiraiya but as you said that's hard for me to admit, So don't be expecting to hear me say it allot... Ya big perv."_

Jiraiya grinned at that even though he knew it already, it was still nice to hear her actually say the words.

_" Okay well let's get the hell out of here, Rather you help me with my "Research" or not, I don't think you need to be alone tonight not with the emotional state of mind you are in... Come stay the night with me instead of heading back to Asuma's group."_

Namay Sarutobi agreed to Jiraiya's request, then they grabbed their clothes and headed to where Jiraiya was staying for the night. 


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Namay Sarutobi awoke to find one of Jiraiya's hands grabbing her bare breasts as he slept still in the nude snoring beside her. Carefully she removes his hand and slowly made her way out of his bed because she only had about an hour to get over the Inn that Team Asuma was staying at.

_"Are you really going to leave without at least saying Goodbye?"_ Jiraiya felt an emptiness next to him and when he heard the bed springs creek he decided to wake on up trying to catch Namay before she left.

Namay was still completely naked looking around for her scattered pieces of clothing when he asked her that, She walked over and hopped on top of Jiraiya straddling his stomach putting a huge smile on his face before she said:_" My bad didn't realize you were awake but no I wasn't going to just leave, I planned to leave you a note...Thank you for last night."_

She leaned forward purposely pressing her large cleavage against Jiraiya making his smile go even larger as she kissed his forehead. He loved it when she was this playful in the mornings, It was rare but he knew when she got into this mood almost anything want.

_" If you really wanted to thank me you'd help me with a little research before you go since we didn't get enough done last night." _

Namay sat back up and slapped him across the chest for saying that which Jiraiya secretly loved because he liked it a little rough and she knew that.

_"Funny that's what I thought I was doing by sitting here in the nude with my legs spread across you." _she said in a sultry voice before running her tongue over his tongue french kissing him.

Jiraiya put his hands on her hips pressing her farther down his muscular stomach until she reached his already erect manhood which he was more then ready to place inside of her tight womanly area. Namay let out a moan as she felt him enter her, she sat back up relaxing as he begin thrusting in and out of her. Jiraiya leaned his mouth down towards Namay's Breast and began licking each one in small circular motions as she softly moaned atop him digging her fingernails into his shoulder-blades making him moan out in pleasure this time, when he started moving deeper inside of her Namay let out a scream of pure delight.

For the next half hour or so they bounced together as one in the middle of Jiraiya's bed each loudly moaning in between panting, Enjoying the sexual bliss they were experiencing and at this point not giving a damn who could hear their little Research session.

* * *

><p>Once it was over Namay took a quick shower and got dressed because she was already running late otherwise she would of probably just spent the entire rest of the day in bed with Master Jiraiya instead she had to settle for giving him one last lingering kiss, As he slapped her on the ass before she walked out his door heading towards the Inn more at peace then she was when she left the night before, which was a really good thing for all those that were apart of the escort mission.<p>

Apparently Namay being late didn't matter because by the time she arrived at the Inn, None of them were ready to leave actually they were just sitting down to have some Breakfast when she walked in and took a seat next to her brother Asuma.

He stopped his fork full of meat to take one look at his sister giving her a knowing grin before she playfully punched him in the arm making Asuma drop his bite and have to hold back the laughter he was feeling.

Yuna Kunocky looked completely different this morning and not just because of her very noticeable fat lip. The woman was actually covered over for the most part and sitting near her husband Miz Kunocky instead of near Asuma Sarutobi. Namay couldn't sense a drop of any alcohol anywhere near the woman which meant Yuna was not intoxicated thus far but Namay could feel the attitude the lady was giving her, which is why it didn't surprise her when she Yuna opened her mouth saying:

_" Oh and just where were you at last night? As if I have to ask... Humph, Some escort you are... The first chance you get you run off doing who knows what all night, Only to drag yourself in here this morning reeking of the Sins of the flesh like some common prostitute instead of the respected Hidden Leaf Kunoichi that was supposed to be guarding me and my husband."_

Speaking of her husband Miz Kunocky placed one of his hands over his wife's before he said: _" Honey, please calm down there are young Ninjas at the table after all and Miss. Sarutobi is one of their Elite that you are insulting..."_

_" You shut your mouth and No, I will not calm down Miz not after she had the nerve to call me out on my actions last night and even gave me this busted up lip... Then she goes out and does worse then what I had planned to do... Those young ones need to know what kind of Tramp they are dealing with."_

Namay picked up a piece of toast and started spreading strawberry jam on it not phased at all by what was said after taking a bite of her toast Namay looked at the woman sitting across from her and after she finished swallowing her bite of toast, She responded: _" I don't have to explain myself to you Ms. Kunocky and just for the record, I haven't been much of a respected Kunoichi in years... Also the correct term you are looking for is Fallen Woman or even the more bold term Slut would work better than Prostitute since I didn't get paid for anything I done last night or this morning..."_

Namay paused for a moment as vivid memories of this morning's research with Jiraiya flashed in her mind.

After a moment of silence she picked up right where she left off: _"The main difference between me and you Ms. Kunocky is that I have no husband or any kind of committed partnership, So I am free to do what I please with whoever I please... As where you have a wonderful husband sitting right next to you holding your hand right now, That you blatantly choose to ignore and mark my words one of these days you are going to push him to far and he is going to find someone who does treat him right causing him to leave your ass and you will end up nothing more then a bitter lonely dried up old Hag that no one wants to be around."_

Yuna Kunocky's entire face turned a deep shade of red as her anger took her over and she ended up throwing her breakfast knife across the table aiming right at Namay's face which she caught with one hand and used it to butter another piece of toast with strawberry jam as if she didn't just have Yuna try to maim her face.

_" You are going to have to do better then that if you want to take me out... Now if you got it out of your system can we please move on and get you both back to the Cloud Village already or do you still feel the need to throw things at me?"_

_" Okay ladies enough is enough, You two are supposed to be the adults here... Let's stop this before it gets completely out of hand or you end up hurt someone who has nothing to do with your situation like Ino, or Choji, or Shikamaru or even Myself & Mr. Kunocky for that matter... In a situation like this I would normally asked you two to apologize to one another and shake hands but something tells in this case I would just be wasting my breath, So I say our best option is to move out and finally get to the Hidden Cloud where nether one of you ladies will have to set eyes on one another ever again."_

_" I'm not sure what's entirely going on here Asuma Sensei but that was Awesome... The way Lady Namay caught that knife, she really was one of the best back when she was still apart of the Village wasn't she, I didn't really believe it at first but after seeing that my views of her has certainly changed."_ said an amazed Shikamaru Nara who kept watching Namay Sarutobi with admiration in his lazy eyes as his best friend Choji Akimichi nodded in agreement watching her in the same way while stuffing food into his mouth until Ino Yamanaka slapped both of them upside their heads telling them to stay out of it, that it wasn't any of their business.

* * *

><p>Asuma Sarutobi took charge by leading his team out of the Inn and back on the road towards the Hidden Cloud. It has already been a couple of hours since what happened at Breakfast and no one spoke a word about it along the way nor would they bring it back up.<p>

Namay came up close to Asuma and started speaking in a lower voice so that not everyone could hear her.

_" Hey Asuma, Just out of curiosity have you ever heard of a group called the Akatsuki?"_

Asuma matched his pace to become equal to Namay before he answered her: _" Only that they are bunch of Mysterious Rogue Ninjas that at one point turned Traitor against their Clans... Why all the interest Namay, Did Master Jiraiya tell you something about them that I don't know last night when you left with him?"_

_"Shhh, Keep you're voice down...But yes he did, Apparently they are after all the Tailed Beasts for some reason and since the Leaf has one of those Beasts... Well that can't be good for anyone involved... I have a feeling that..."_

Namay stopped talking and sniffed the air, She suddenly flipped backwards to where Shikamaru Nara was behind them eavesdropping which is why she told Asuma to keep his voice down.

Namay tackled Shikamaru to the ground where she throw her body over his just as a Giant Shuriken came flying in the direction of where Shikamaru's head had been a few seconds ago and attached to the end of that Shuriken was a paper bomb that want off as soon as it landed into a large rock formation right on the other side of where Namay covered over Nara.

A loud explosion sounded as the ground was blown apart and smoke filled the air so thick that nether Namay or Shikamaru could been seen.

_"SHIKAMARU... LADY NAMAY!"_ screamed out a frighten Ino Yamanaka who was being held back by Choji Akimichi.

Once the smoke cleared Namay had a shaking Shikamaru wrapped under her using own body as a human shield to protect him. A very noticeable amount of blood was staining the back of her purple tank top oozing out around the large chunk of rock that was now embedded in her back Shikamaru although shaken up didn't seem to have any noticeable injuries, Namay had taken the worst of the blast.

_" How you doing there kid? It's over for now and You're safe, You can go on being lazy watching your clouds."_ Namay was trying to ease Shikamaru back out of his shock while trying to ignore her own pain.

Asuma rushed to both of them with a first aid kit in hand, Namay could feel him yank the piece of rock out of her back as Shikamaru finally said something back to her:_" How do you know I like to watch the clouds? Anyone who looks at me can tell I'm lazy but the cloud watching was private or at least it should of been only between me, Choji and Asuma Sensei."_

Namay gritted her teeth as the ointment Asuma applied to her back to stop the bleeding stung her almost as bad as the rock itself going in.

_"My Kekkei Genkai abilities kid, When I come into physical contact with someone I'm able to read their minds and in some rare cases see glances of their future... I get it from my Father, Haven't you ever seen the Third Hokage sitting around staring into his little crystal ball, He is connecting psychically to everyone in the Village when he does that... Asuma got the rare Wind nature of our clan and I the Psychic nature and we both process Earth Techniques."_

Asuma finished taping on a bandaged over Namay's wound once he got her bleeding to stop, Luckily the rock shard didn't hit any major organs and his sister would be sore but otherwise okay.

_" There all done, You should be fine now Namay and Thank You for taking that blast for Shikamaru even though it was completely reckless and you could of gotten yourself killed in the process but still I probably would of done the same, So Thanks."_

_" Yeah Yeah... More importantly, Why the hell did we get attacked in the first place and Where are the Bastards who throw that Shuriken? I know for a fact that the Kunockys have not been up front with us about everything & I think it is about damn time they spilled the beans so to speak."_ stated Namay.

Every member of Team Asuma set their eyes on both Miz and Yuna Kunocky expecting a detailed explanation.

Nether one of the married couple said anything at first only looked at each other like you tell them, After an awkward few minutes Mr. Kunocky finally spoke up:

_" She's right we haven't been entirely up front with all of you and I do apologize for that... You see the thing is we kind of have someone stalking us or rather a man is stalking my wife which is why we hired the Leaf's protection in the first place...This guy was one of Yuna's old flames and he wants me out of the picture so that he can be with her... Once we get back into the Hidden Cloud he should pose no danger to any of you since it's me he wants dead. Plus we will have the protection of our own Village Ninjas, So your aid will no longer be needed."_

_" You should of informed us of this before now Mr. Kunocky so that we could of been better prepared and maybe I would not of had a Giant Shuriken thrown at my head and Lady Namay wouldn't have a hole in her back right now, You Jackasses!" _Shikamaru Nara angrily called out as his pal Choji helped him up off the ground.

_" Yeah he's right, You should of totally told us that before we even left our Village."_ Ino added in her 2 cents.

_"All of you calm down, What's done is done we can't change it even though I agree it would of been better to know beforehand, There's nothing we can do about it now but finish out our Mission... Everyone keep your eyes peeled, Now that we know for sure an enemy is out there be on high alert... Namay, Shikamaru you are to surround Mr. Kunocky since he is the primary target... Ino, Choji take up formation protecting Ms. Kunocky just in case and follow me we are almost to the Hidden Cloud and then it will be their responsibly."_ ordered around Asuma Sarutobi.

As it turned out all of Asuma's protection orders were not necessary because they made it to the entrance of the Cloud Village with any more attempts on Mr. Kunocky's life.

It was actually starting to seem like a huge let down when they had to leave, That was until Choji suddenly yelled out:_" ARM EXPANSION JUTSU!"_ and his left arm expanded out and came back with a skinny blonde haired man struggling to break free of Choji's hold.

_" I seen this dude hiding in the bushes with a Kunai aimed at our former client even though our Mission is now officially over, I figured someone would want this weirdo caught."_

Choji Akimichi was about to hand over the stalker but stopped when he seen Namay Sarutobi holding one of her hands over her bandaged back and the other hand was balled in a tight fist.

Everyone knew what was coming next, She hauled off and punched this man in his nose causing bone to snap and blood to rush out before Choji tossed the guy at the Cloud Ninjas who already gather to collect the wanted man.

Then team Asuma headed back to the Hidden Leaf with Namay swearing she would never join Asuma on another mission again, If Namay Sarutobi proved anything by undertaking this mission, it had to be that she was no longer cut out for teamwork and it showed.


	12. Chapter 12

When Team Asuma got back to the Village Kurenai Yuhi was standing there waiting on them. She looked pretty nervous which was saying allot when this woman was known for being mostly calm. A light shined in her eyes for a moment when she first seen Asuma Sarutobi walking up the dirt road to the Entrance of the Hidden Leaf but just as quickly as it came it want just as fast, However not before Namay Sarutobi noticed.

_"Hey Kurenai, What brings you out here... Were you waiting on us to get back?"_ Namay asked her knowing good and well that she was indeed doing that.

A slight blush appeared in Kurenai's cheeks before she noticed something about her friend Namay Sarutobi.

_" What happened to your back Namay... You were supposed to have a simple escort mission with that Drunken Woman and her Husband."_

_" Oh this."_ Namay said while twisting around showing her bandaged back batter to Kurenai Yuhi.

_" That is nothing... A flesh wound at most which Asuma already took care of with his medical kit... It's No big deal..."_

_"How can you say that Lady Namay...That wound wasn't even meant for you, The enemy was aiming at me, Had you not shoved me out of the way taking the blast from the paper bomb, I would be in a massive amount of pain myself and that would be a major drag."_ said Shikamaru Nara.

_" Right Shikamaru but I did do all that and It's over with now, So can we just drop this already and not make it into a bigger deal then it is...Oh and for the record I don't think you were the intended target... I think that Giant Shuriken with the paper bomb attached was meant for Mr. Kunocky and you just happened to move into his place at the last second while you were trying to eavesdrop on mine and Asuma's private conversation but I probably still would of done the same thing even if you really were the target, Any of you ex for Ms. Kunocky... Now her, I would of probably shoved in front of that Weapon "_ Namay said while straightening her posture back to normal.

That last part got Namay an odd look from Kurenai, which Namay seen and mouthed the words: "_I'll tell you all about it later."_

Kurenai nodded and said instead: _"How about we all go gets some Barbecue on me to celebrate your successful mission."_

* * *

><p>As soon as Choji Akimichi heard the word Barbecue he took off running yelling out: <em>"BARBECUE, HERE I COME!"<em>

Everyone else just walked slowly behind him until they reached the restaurant where Choji was already seated ordering allot of meat.

_" What took you so long Slowpokes, I done ordered three of the meats special just for me, Hee Hee."_

_" Oh yeah leave it to you Choji to actually run when food is involved, Any other time you're the slow one... Anyways Lady Namay, Now that we have time could you please give me those highlights we talked about?"_ pleaded Ino Yamanaka with her hands together in a begging manner.

_"Something tells me you are not going to let that idea go, Are you Ino?"_ asked Namay and when Ino give her a grin while shaking her head no, Namay gave in and agreed to highlight the girl's hair if for no other reason then not to be annoyed by the hyper blonde she already had one of those to deal with in Naruto Uzumaki.

Namay scooted into the booth next to Shikamaru and Ino seat on the end next to her, Across for them Asuma and Kurenai took a seat next to the already seated chowing down Choji.

Namay reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bottle full of purple liquid and a tiny paintbrush setting them on the table near the small burner where Choji was cooking the meat he ordered.

She want to opened the bottle when Asuma asked:_" Namay, You sure It's such a good idea to leave something like that near an open flame... What's in that stuff anyways?"_

_"Relax Asuma, What kind of idiot do you take me for, I used this in my own hair why on Earth would I add in something that would burn off my hair... This is my own special blend of ingredients and I am not about to share their contents with anyone but rest assure all are fire proof... Also Ino this will last for at least an entire year, Are you 100% sure you want this coloring in your hair, I only ask because you strike me as the type of person who is very vain about their appearance and something like this would feel like the end of the world if it came out wrong to a teenage girl such as yourself."_

_"Yes I am sure Lady Namay and I totally trust you, just look at what you done to your own gorgeous hair and that had to be hard to see by yourself but it came out so incredible looking... I have no doubt that mine will come out just as good if not better then yours... So go for it!"_

Ino Yamanaka started giggling like the school girl that she was which annoyed Namay a little bit but not enough to really make her do anything about it, so instead Namay just shrugged her shoulders and opened her bottle letting the grape aroma fill the air as she dipped her tiny brush in, Then started painting purple stripes down Ino's large bang that she always wore hanging in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>The purple dipped paintbrush stopped in mid-stoke when Namay spotted the sliver fluff of hair she knew all to well walking through the door with a golden blonde in bright orange on his trail already yelling up a storm.<p>

_" KAKASHI SENSEI, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TRAIN THAT JERK SASUKE AND NOT ME... IT'S NOT FAIR, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO TO GET READY FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS!?"_

Kakashi Hatake let out a very heavy sigh while rubbing his throbbing temples trying to ease the headache that Naruto Uzumaki brought on, all morning he had to listen to Naruto going on and on about his decision to train Sasuke Uchiha and not him. Kakashi was growing really tired of it and very close to snapping on the young ninja.

_" Look Naruto, Give it a rest already no matter how much you complain I am not going to change my mind and besides you done have a replacement trainer in Master Jiraiya... It's not like I am completely leaving you hanging in the wind so to speak... Now will you please leave me alone long enough to enjoy a meal in some peace and quiet."_

_"Good Luck with that Kakashi, I doubt that loudmouthed punk even knows the meaning of the word quiet." _remarked Namay Sarutobi as she moved her brush again finishing up Ino's bangs.

_"Oh Namay You're back already, I barely even noticed you were gone... I take it Team Ten had a successful mission."_ Kakashi came over to their table with Naruto right behind him.

_" What are you talking about Kakashi Sensei, You have been doing nothing but Pining over her since the time she left up until about five minutes ago when you seen her though the window of this place...That's also why you said you wanted to came in here for lunch today."_

Laughter erupted from everyone sitting at the table except for Namay since she rarely laughs at anything anymore but everyone else, Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru and even Kurenai let loose at Kakashi Hatake expense as Naruto Uzumaki looked on confused completely oblivious to what he just set in motion for his teacher.

_" You really need to stop Kakashi, I will not be returning your feelings... I should of never let it go as far as it has already, Let me make this perfectly clear to you, Nothing and I mean NOTHING matters more to me then making that Snake Bastard pay for all that he has done and preventing him for doing any father damage... I have no time nor need for such meaningless things such as a romantic relationship or even love for that matter... Going on this trip with Asuma made me realize that I don't belong in this village anymore, My time here is but a passing phase until my next opportunity to strike arises... At this point, Only Orochimaru's Death by my hand will satisfy me."_

That got everyone to stop their laughter and got Namay allot of odd frighten looks in the possess which she expected and could of cared less after her conversation with Jiraiya she made a vow to herself, that she would try her best not to get involved any farther with anyone in the village until she had her revenge because as far as Namay was concerned she done let herself become to distracted as it is and she needed to put a stop to it now before they tore down anymore of her walls.

_"BULLSHIT CRAZY LADY!"_ Naruto called out to Namay as he made his way over to them so that he was face to face with her.

_"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE FOOLING WITH THAT STUPID ASS SPEECH... YOU REALLY EXPECT ALL OF US TO BELIEVE YOU CAN JUST STOP CARING ABOUT YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS...T HAT YOU TURNED YOUR FEELINGS OFF AS IF THEY WERE NOTHING MORE THEN A FAUCET HANDLE THAT YOU CAN FLIP BACK & FORTH... GEEZ LADY,YOU ARE SO FULL OF SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT AS WELL AS I DO... BELIEVE IT!"_

Namay throw her bottle down on the table splattering purple dye everywhere before she stood up getting right into Naruto's face as close as she could without actually touching him.

_" I DON'T GAVE DAMN WHAT YOU BELIEVE, YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST... I AM SO SICK AND TRIED OF LISTENING TO YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, WHISKERS... BELIEVE IT, BELIEVE IT... DAMMIT CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING OTHER THEN THAT STUPID ASS CATCH-PRAISE OR ABOUT YOU BECOMING THE NEXT HOKAGE... OH AND FOR THE RECORD IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE THE SMART-MOUTHED LITTLE BRAT THAT YOU ARE NOW, YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE!"_

The anger in Namay's voice was ferrous enough that Ino quickly jumped up out of her seat taking herself out of the crossfire of both Namay and Naruto since she found herself sitting in the middle of them.

Asuma Sarutobi the other person sitting kind of in between Naruto and Namay didn't run like Ino Yamanaka instead he put up both his hands trying to regain some peace by saying:

_" Hey now, Let's all calm down here and..."_

That was all Asuma got out before both the angry teen and the angry woman turned their head at the same time, giving him the exact same hateful look and even yelled the very same thing at poor Asuma:_"SHUT UP & STAY OUT OF IT!"_

Asuma Sarutobi slowly brought his hands back down as he stared at his sister and the boy in front of her, He couldn't help but notice how they seemed to look allot a like in that one fleeting moment as they both yelled at him especially around their stunning blue eyes. He looked over at his secret lover Kurenai Yuhi to see if she noticed as well and it was clear from her expression that she had, So he turned to Kakashi Hatake who must of knew what he was thinking because he simply nodded his head Yes, answering Asuma's unasked question.

_"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH OR YOURSELF FOR THAT MATTER? YOU HAVE TO KNOW THAT BURYING YOURSELF BEHIND ALL THOSE THICK WALLS THAT YOU HAVE SET UP AROUND YOUR HEART, IN ORDER TO KEEP PEOPLE OUT IS NO WAY TO LIVE LIFE... SERIOUSLY NAMAY SARUTOBI WHAT IS SO WRONG WITH YOU, THAT YOU FEEL IT IS NECESSARY TO SHOVE EVERYONE YOU LOVE AWAY LIKE YOU DO?"_

Naruto Uzumaki relaxed his clinched fists now that he finally got that off his chest because he had wanted to say that to Namay for a very long time and now that he had it out in the open he was becoming less agitated.

Namay on the other hand was a bit taken aback by his passionate outburst because that was definitively something she was not expecting to hear out of his mouth, Kakashi maybe but not Naruto. However it changed nothing other then Namay gaining a little bit more respect for the young man.

* * *

><p>Namay ended up slammed her fists down hitting the table out of pure frustration since she knew she couldn't physically hit Naruto without causing an explosive surge in their Chakras and harming everyone there even though she really really wanted too.<p>

She felt a hand touching her back and heard Shikamaru Nara say: _" Lady Namay you're back is blooding again... I think your wound came open... Man,That's such a troublesome drag."_

She couldn't respond to him though as her eyes glazed over and she gasped loudly, Her entire body shifting off into the unknown as a vision of the future flashed before her of things to come and since it was Shikamaru who was touching her, what she seen did in deed involve the young man and none of it pleasant.

The glance into the future only ended when Namay felt her hand being yank by Choji Akimichi and some of his words rang into her ears: _"...Burning... Lady Namay... You're Hand..."_

She turned towards Choji watching him for a moment not comprehending what he meant until she heard him more clearly: _" Doesn't that hurt? I mean you did have your hand right in the the BBQ pit in the middle of our table... At first I thought they were trying out some kind of new meat until I realized it was your flesh burning Miss. Sarutobi... Are you alright?"_

Namay didn't answer Choji nor did she even notice that her brother Asuma had left the table until he was forcing her burned hand into the bucket of ice he want and got.

_" Hand...Yeah, I guess it hurts... Who cares... They're not getting him too."_

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as she said that before he spoke himself saying: _" Namay, I know that look all to well... What did you just see? Whatever it was had to have been devastating because you are not making any sense and you only do that when something horrible shows in your visions... Since it was Shikamaru who was touching you when your eyes glazed over to the silvery teal color they become when you slip into one of your trances, I think it is safe to assume it has something to do with his future."_

She tried to focus on Kakashi Hatake but Namay couldn't shake the disturbing vision she just had and couldn't bring herself to reveal the details to anyone else even though she knew she should instead she want on the defensive.

_" ALL OF YOU, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" _screamed out Namay Sarutobi.

Next her entire body sarted simmering in the purplish blue glow that her psychics abilities produced before anyone knew what was happening Namay released a massive amount of energy blowing everyone backwards by an invisible force shattering some of the Restaurant's windows but allowing her to make an escape via Teleporting because Namay just had to get out of there to clear her mind and try to figure out a plan in order to deal with the disaster she foreseen in her premonition before it was to late to save someone else she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

An entire week had passed since the dramatic scene inside of the Restaurant and no one has seen or heard from Namay Sarutobi since she Teleported away. Namay hasn't even been back to the Apartment she was sharing with her roommate and good friend Kakashi Hatake, making him along with her other loved ones start to wonder if the unstable woman left the Hidden Leaf Village for a second time and if they would have to wait another ten plus years to see her again.

Of course those doubts were totally unfounded because Namay Sarutobi did not leave the Hidden Leaf Village. She has spent the last week camped outside Sasuke Uchiha's place of residence and that is where anyone who was actively looking could find her right now since she is fast asleep using her backpack as a pillow,spread out on a thick tree branch that overlooked Sasuke's bedroom.

However the young clever Ninja knew full well that she was outside his home for Sasuke Uchiha was no fool in the slightest and on this particular morning he decided to call her out. Sasuke opened up his widow leaned out of it and throw a medium sized rock at Namay which stopped in mid-air hovering mere inches from her face as her eyes shot open and she sat up yawning before turning to Uchiha saying:

_"I was wondering when you were going try something, We both know that you Sasuke noticed I have been your shadow for the last week but I don't understand why it took you so long to make a move... I thought you to be a bit more quick tempered then that especially when you have a female tailing you day in and day out."_

Namay let loose her Telekinetic hold on his rock and it fall to the ground as she watched his reaction and awaited his explanation.

_"Hmm, It seems that you do live up to your reputation... I mean not many people can stop an attack while still asleep very impressive but that's besides the point... I only took this long to confront you because I need you to show yourself to Kakashi Sensei, He has done nothing but mope around since you supposedly disappeared... I could care less what happened between the two of you and normally I would stay out a Lover's Quarrel but It's effecting my training and with the final round of the Chunin Exams coming up next week, I need him to pull his head out of his ass long enough to train me properly and it seems the only way to do that is if you make an appearance."_

_"Yeah well I am not like many other people, I'm one of a kind Sasuke Uchiha, Remember that for it will come into play later on in your life... As for your request as much as I rather not deal with anyone else in the Village right now, I suppose I have no choice in the matter since I have no other leads on Orochimaru other then you're fresh Cursed Seal which if I am not mistaken Kakashi sealed away for you but still that mark remains and that in itself is enough for the Snake Bastard to try his damnedest to collect you as his ultimate prize and with you being of the Uchiha bloodline makes him want you all that more badly... Speaking of the Uchiha Clan, So tell me Sasuke how do you really feel about your brother Itachi Uchiha? What if you found out he wasn't all that you think him to be, I'm just curious what would you do then?"_

Sasuke's eyes turned into his Sharingan as he heard the brother's name and pure hatred took him over, he suddenly throw out four of his Kunai at Namay which she easily waved off with one of her hands before jumping out of the tree she slept in to Sasuke's opened window hunching over him.

She grabbed him by his shoulders before saying:

_"As I thought... Listen to me Sasuke Uchiha and listen well, You being this hellbent on Revenge is going to be your downfall, Trust me as someone who is on that same path I know what I am saying... It is to late for me to turn back not after all the horrible things I done since leaving this Village but you still have a chance to do something good with your life, However I warn you now Sasuke if you choose to go with that Asshole Orochimaru you will never find true peace within yourself and will continue to fall down this never-ending spiral of pure darkness and hatred."_

She let go of his shoulders moving him in closer to herself hugging him which throw Sasuke complete off guard and it slipped him out of his hatred as he found himself hugging her back. Visions of his deceased Mother's embraces come into his mind as he envisioned Namay Sarutobi as Mikoto Uchiha before he knew what was happening tears were spilling down his cheeks soaking Namay's shirt which she notice but didn't say anything instead Namay simply reached down and dried away his tears for him then suggested they should get some breakfast before heading off to go train with Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was leaning against a large boulder atop a huge cliff with his nose stuck in one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha Make-Out Paradise books when he heard footsteps coming up the path near him without looking up he waved a hand at Sasuke:<em>"Humph, Go figure that You're the one who's late this morning... Oh well, it at least it give me a good enough excuse to finish out this volume."<em>

_"Don't you ever get tired of reading those books Kakashi, Seriously I am starting to question rather or not You're as perverted as Master Jiraiya... I will give you one thing though you as as hell hide it allot better then he does, Actually he seems quite proud of his perverseness." _

Namay Sarutobi teleported herself up on top of the boulder Kakashi Hatake was leaning on and looked down over his shoulder at the book in his hands. When he heard her voice Kakashi tilted his head up his one visible eye become wide as he spotted her and a slight blush formed on what could be seen on his masked face due to her calling him out on his adult book obsession in front of his student Sasuke.

_"N-Namay... Why are you here... I thought you left the village... Again...I don't understand... What's going on?!" _

He asked her while shutting his book trying to grasp the situation but it was Sasuke Uchiha who answered him:_"Kakashi Sensei, She's here as a favor to me because to put it bluntly you have been lacking as a trainer and I don't know who put the idea in your head that she left the Village but as you can see they were mistaken... Now can we get some real training done for once before the final round gets here?"_

Sasuke then let out a heavy sigh as if this entire conversation was annoying him a great deal already.

Kakashi kept looking up at Namay mostly to be sure she was in fact still there every since she left the Village the first time and came back he found himself having a deep fear of her leaving him again but with him being the type of man that he was he never let that fear show on the surface. So he ended up smiling up at her with his eye since his mouth couldn't been see due to his mask and tossed his book to her which she caught easily enough before Kakashi headed over to start Sasuke's lesson on how to maintain the Chidori.

* * *

><p>A few hours and many giant holes later Sasuke was finally starting to show signs of being fatigued even though he would never admit to being that tried or weak, both Namay and Kakashi could plainly see he was in great need of rest.<p>

_" Maybe it is time for a rest Sasuke, It seems only two Chidori Blasts will work successfully for you in one day... If you try anymore then it may become fatal to your health... Keep in mind that this technique is hard for someone of my level to produce because it takes so much chakra and control, My own limit is four blasts." _said Kakashi Hatake as he held his hand up in front of his face igniting a small spark of lightning only to let it go a second later.

Sasuke Uchiha was hardly paying attention to his Sensei as he took in some fresh air and leaned against the huge rock formation that Namay Sarutobi seemed to be sitting on top of lost in her own memories that were brought on due to certain chapters in Jiraiya's latest book which she was rereading and since she was personally involved behind the scenes of those chapters she couldn't help but relive past experiences with her Master.

That was until her only unique techniques started picking up rather odd yet disturbing vibes in the air that didn't belong to ether one of the guys standing below her.

_"Hey, Whoever you are,You might as well come out and show yourself already...Your blood-lust is giving me a migraine."_

From the boulder opposite Namay, out stepped a small red haired teenage boy with a large sand gourd on his back and an evil look in his pail green eyes as he stared down Sasuke Uchiha.

_" You're Gaara of the Desert, Are you not... Why the hell are you are sneaking around here?" _asked Sasuke while folding his arms across his chest to show he was not intimidated by this weirdo from the Hidden Sand Village.

_"Tell me Sasuke Uchiha, What is your true purpose... Why is it that you seek power so badly?" _inquired Gaara while glaring rays of pure loathing towards the young Uchiha.

Sasuke responded with:_"Like It's any business of yours... Get the fuck outta here, You're interrupting my training."_

Nether one of the two spoke for a long while after that they just stared one another down as Namay watched with interest atop her rocky seat and Kakashi tried to keep out of the awkwardness of it all.

The only sound that could be heard was the howling of the wind blowing throughout the terrain, However after a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence Gaara finally made the first movement by turning around about to take his leave but at the last moment he stopped and decided to tell Sasuke something else: _"I see, You have the eyes... Eyes that seek power and will do anything to get that power even betray your fellow comrades and kill if need be... Eyes that are so full of hate that there is no such thing as redemption... All you want is revenge on all of those that have caused you pain, Eyes that are exactly like mine... We are the same Sasuke Uchiha."_

He was about to take his leave again when Namay Sarutobi teleported herself near him. Gaara slightly turned his head to stare at her, He took one look into her eyes and simply said: _" You're the same as me too." _

She didn't say anything to him because she knew that he spoke the truth she could see that much in his own eyes and something else more sinister staring back at her which Namay done sensed from the very beginning and was her reasoning behind why she dared to approach him now.

She even want as far as to place her hand on Gaara's slender shoulder wanting to make the needed physical contact in order to be able to read his mind but things didn't go quite as she planned because no sooner then her hand touched his skin Namay was overcome with almost the same sensation that she had when touching Naruto Uzumaki for the first time.

Her and Gaara became one only unlike with Naruto it felt very unnatural almost asif her entire self was being ripped right out of her body and from the look on Gaara's usually emotionless face he was no doubt experiencing the same unpleasant effects.

The only thing that was actually the same as when she grabbed Naruto was the serge of energy flowing heavily between them only it was a much more dark energy with Gaara compared to Naruto's light energy source and sure enough the same misdirecting force was to much for ether her or him, Therefore Gaara was blasted face first into the boulder he was hiding behind or he would of been had his sand not shielded his impact and Namay found herself flying backwards towards Sasuke.

Luckily for her Kakashi Hatake was quick on the move and caught her before she could fly right over the edge of the mountain top they are currently occupying.

_"Are you alright Namay? That was almost entirely like what happened with Naruto all over again... What the hell is going on with your powers lately?" _asked Kakashi as he set her feet down onto the solid ground.

Namay didn't answer because she was having trouble standing and finally just gave in by dropping onto her bum near Kakashi's legs using them as back support while she sit there hyperventilating watching Gaara trying to calm the overwhelming mixtures of emotions she was forced to deal with due to her contact with him.

Gaara on the other-hand seemed unfazed standing across from all three of them without so much as a trace of any kind of emotional reaction but Namay knew better his inside were screaming in tormented agony all of it flowing through her own mind for her psychic connection had took hold. She was now able to read every single thought and experience all the tragic memories of the young Sand Ninja's life thus far.

Without another word to anyone Gaara simply vanished into a swirl of dusty sand leaving all three Konoha members alone. Namay let out a huge sigh of relief because Gaara took his turmoil with him as he disappeared so did it.

Now that she gained control of herself she stood up saying:_" I think now is a good time for all of us to get the hell out of here before he decides to come back, I have never came across someone with such murdering plots running throughout his head as that kid... I think it is safe to say he has more then a few screws loose... Sasuke, you really need to be careful when fighting him because for some reason he really has it in for you."_

_"Humph, Like I care about some crazy reject like that... He doesn't scare me one bit." _he said that but his thoughts betrayed him to Namay since she also had a connection to Sasuke. She knew better but chose to say nothing on the matter.

Kakashi however did ask some personal things that have been on his mind:_" I agree we should leave but I was just wondering, Where are you heading to Namay? Will you come back to the apartment or are you still on your solo kick thinking that you don't need to be close to anyone?"_

Namay Sarutobi rolled her eyes at Kakashi before patting Sasuke on the back in a reassuring manner. Then she preformed the hand signs she needed to teleport herself out of the area not giving Kakashi Hatake an answer at all. She just left him standing there still questioning her actions next to his student Sasuke Uchiha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Note**: I know that Rock Lee is the one who calls himself the 'Handsome Green Devil' but in this story Might Guy will refer to himself as that simply to go along with what I have him calling Namay which is Violet Angel Love, an inside joke of sorts in association with my first Naruto F.F since there is also a NaMay character in that one... Anyways, I just wanted to make that clear... Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>By the time Namay Sarutobi put a stop to her Teleportation Jutsu the sun was already setting in the distance giving off hues of reds, oranges and yellows shimmering across the lake where Namay decided to land for the time being.<p>

The peaceful lake was the only place in the entire village that would give her enough freedom to ponder her life and figure out what she needed to make work for her. At least that was the way it used to be when she still considered herself a proud member of Konoha.

Namay now sat in front of that gorgeous lake hugging her knees to her chest with her head hanging down low trying to relax her nerves after her encounter with Gaara for she was not expecting it to effect her as much as it did.

She was lost in the memories of the day's events when sudden movement caught the corner of her sadden sapphire eyes. At first she thought she was just imagining things or maybe it was some fish swimming along since it seemed to be coming from the water, so she paid little attention to it. That was until the water ripples started to grow larger and splashing sounds echoed in her ears.

That got her attention but the speed was to fast for her to make out what it was. Namay wasn't scared, however her curiosity was peeked because whatever it was had impressed her somewhat.

She lifted her head up and watched with deep interest as it came closer towards her. Suddenly something sprung straight up onto the surface of the water, all she could see was swirled water circles which made her think of a mini cyclone forming. When the water finally died down Namay was a bit surprised to see Might Guy standing boldly before her striking a pose in nothing but a pair of dark pink speedos with tiny little white daisies on them.

_"Ah, Nothing like a good swim to get your Youthful juices flowing!" _

Guy said more or less to himself since he just now noticed the lovely Namay Sarutobi's reflection sitting along the bank of the lake. Upon seeing her he started running across the top of the water surface however memories of their last encounter flashed into his mind and he stopped just short of where she was sitting not wanting to trigger her rage like last time.

_"Guy, What the hell are you doing out here and what are you wearing?" _

Namay asked as she checked out Guy from head to toe and had to peel her eyes away from his very well toned physical features for she never realized until now just how in shape Might Guy truly was. He had muscles in places she never knew you could get muscles and seeing him standing before her in his form fitting swimsuit with tiny beads of water dripping off of his glistening tanned skin was giving Namay some very naughty thoughts that she knew she should not be having.

_"Oh I was doing some training is all and what do you mean by 'What are you wearing'... I'm wearing my bathing suit, what else would one as youthful and passionate as myself wear while in the water." _answered Guy before going into yet another pose.

_" I see... Actually I'm kind of glad that you are out here by yourself... Guy there was something I wanted to say to you... I'm just not sure how to go about it." _

Namay reached into the pouch she had tied to her right leg where she keep her Shurikens and other Ninja essential among other things. She pulled what she was looking for out with her right hand and patted the spot next to her with her left hand motioning Guy to take a seat.

At first Guy was a bit thrown off and not sure he should take that seat next to her but seeing the sadness in her eyes throw all of his concerns out of his mind, so he ended up parking his speedo wearing self next to the woman he had always loved from the time they were small children running around with Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai even to this day his feelings for her has not changed and unlike Kakashi Hatake; Might Guy was not afraid to show his true feelings.

_"What is that you got in your lovely hands My Sweet Violet Angel Love?" _asked Guy before slipping his arm around her shoulders pulling her in closer to him.

Namay moved out of his embrace and instead showed Guy what was in her hands, the mini statue of himself that he left with Asuma to give to her. Guy knew what that meant because he remembered telling Asuma that should Namay accept his gift that it would mean she forgave him.

Immediately tears started pouring down Might Guy's cheeks and this time he pulled her into a very tight bone crushing hug burying her face in his bare chest making it hard for Namay to breathe, not letting her back away from what he considered a loving embrace. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his chest from where Namay had bitten him in order to make him let her out of his his embrace and it worked too, Guy yelped as he want to grab his chest letting her go.

_"Sorry, Just couldn't breathe with you hugging me like that... I don't think you realize how strong you truly are Guy."_

_"It's perfectly fine my Violet Angel Love, I can forgive anything you do to me because I love you that much... You do seem kind of down in the dumps though, Wanna talk about it with your Handsome Green Devil?"_

Namay let out a heavy sigh, part of her did want to talk to Guy like she used to when she was younger and they were off on some mission with nothing else to do at night while waiting for the enemy to show up but another part of her was refusing to let Guy in again. In the end she decided she needed to talk to someone and since he was already there offering to listen, she might as well take him up on his offer.

She stood up and started pacing in front of the still seated Might Guy.

_"Oh there are so many things that have me down Guy, I don't even know where to begin..." _

That was all Namay Sarutobi got to say before she noticed they were no longer alone out there by the beautiful lake, She spotted three individuals watching them hidden up in one of the old pine trees that surround the lake.

_"Hmm, It seems there are 3 people who took an interest in us... Do you know them Bushy Brows?"_

Guy turned his head to see who she was talking about and sure enough all three of his students were watching him and her like hawks.

_"Yeah I know them alright... Those are my charges... I was actually on my way to go train them when I spotted you my Violet Angel Love but they can wait, I rather be here with you right now."_

_"Hmm... Do you want to mess with your sneaky little charges? Teach them not to spy on their Sensei's private moments."_asked Namay.

_"That could be fun, What did you have in mind, Love?" _answered Guy.

_"Just follow my lead Bushy Brows."_

Namay grabbed Guy's large hands pulling him up off the ground and spinning him around so that he was facing the direction his students were in. She then let go of his hands and asked him if they were still looking, Guy nodded his head yes and before he knew what was happening Namay backed up a little so that she could make a small run and she ran at Guy leaped into his arms wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his strong neck.

Might Guy wasn't entirely sure what she was up to but he held onto her anyways enjoying every minute of it for this was a moment he only dreamed about.

_"Now kiss me and make sure they see it." _demanded Namay.

Guy looked her in the eyes while raising one of his bushy eyebrows up higher on his forehead.

_"Ah, Are you sure about that? Because I gotta tell you once I start, I might be overtook by my fiery passion and not want to stop... Seeing how kissing you Namay has always been something I have desired to do every since we were in our Youths together." _

In responds to that Namay leaned in and softly kissed him on his cheek before whispering into his ear:_"I'm fine with it Guy, This is just to mess with your students but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves."_

That was all it took, Might Guy lost control pressing his lips firmly onto hers passionately kissing her, His tongue caressed the inside of her mouth as he dipped her backwards running one of his hands along the small of her back until he was grabbing her bottom completely loosing himself in the moment, He didn't even remember his students were there watching nor did he care all that matter to him was the fact that was actually getting to kiss his long time crush Namay Sarutobi.

Namay was the one who stopped them by pulling away from Guy's fiery kisses which she found much more difficult then she thought it would be. She wasn't expecting to enjoy it as much as she did and was kind of disappointed to have to stop with just a kiss.

Breathing heavily Namay leaned into Guy's muscular abdomen trying to control her urges and from the way he was panting Guy was trying to do the same. She reached into her pouch on her leg again and pulled out three Kunais, Namay then tossed all three behind her aiming at the tree Guy's team was hidden in causing all three teens to have to dodge and reveal themselves.

* * *

><p>Only Neji Hyuga landed on his feet, Rock Lee fell out of the tree and Tenten came tumbling down on top of him as Namay Sarutobi slid down the length of Might Guy's hard speedo wearing body and came walking over towards them with a still worked up Guy right on her trail.<p>

Namay stopped just short of Tenten and Lee who were trying to untangle themselves from each other. _"Well Well, Lookie what I found Bushy Brows...Three little spying birdies came out of that tree.. .Were you enjoying the show, Kids? because we were enjoying put it on for all of you."_

Might Guy walked up behind her putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning his chin on top of her head taking in the smell of her strawberry scented shampoo before speaking:

_" That's right, My Sweet Violet Angel Love, It seems our plan worked perfectly."_

_"Wait a minute, Guy Sensei, Are you saying that THAT was all a setup to trap us in our spying on you and this woman... Who is she anyways? I don't recall seeing her around the Village before now." _said Tenten having finally gotten off of Rock Lee and to her feet.

_"Oh That's right none of you know who she is... Well let me introduce you to the most precious woman to ever grace this Passionate man's life... The Third Hokage's Daughter and my all time love, Miss. Namay Sarutobi." _

Guy then stuck up one of his thumbs while smiling his pure white teeth sending a Pinging sound out as he did his 'Good Guy' pose behind Namay.

Rock Lee's already huge eyes want even wider as he heard his mentor Might Guy say that for it never once crossed his young simple mind that his Sensei could be in love with someone.

He started bouncing up and down letting his excitement take him over, Tears were steaming down his face and he ended up running at Namay squeezing her in a bone crushing hug much like the one Guy gave her mere moments ago. That's when Namay took a really good look at Rock Lee.

_"Guy, It's like a mini you... Same bushy eyebrows and all... Is he yours?"_

_"That's Rock Lee and Sadly no he is not related to me by blood... He just has my same youthfully passionate zest." _Guy answered before prying Lee's arms off of Namay and continuing on with the introductions.

_"The young lady of our group is Tenten, She's a weapons specialist and a mighty fine one, If I do say so myself and I do. Heehee" _

Tenten reached her fingerless gloved hand out shaking Namay's hand but not saying anything to her.

Namay released the handshake with Tenten and turned to the last member of Team Guy and her heart nearly skipped a beat for she done knew who he was.

_"Is that little Neji Hyuga... Well he's not so little anymore but That's him, Isn't Bushy Brows?"_

_"Yeah that's Neji but I'm surprised you remember him Love, It was so long ago when you last seen him."_

_"Oh please like I'm really going to forget Hizashi's little boy... I was there the day you were born Neji, I still remember it because it was the only time I seen a Hyuga openly weep in a public place... I will never forget the pride that shined in his face as the doctor placed you in his arms...There are no words to describe the everlasting bond that forms when you hold your sweet little boy in your arms for the first time..." _

Namay choked up on her own words as flashes of her own son's birth filled her every thoughts and she was finding it hard to breathe again just like that day with Konohamaru in the cemetery.

She suddenly dropped to all fours hyperventilating while grabbing her chest, freaking out almost all of Team Guy.

_"What's wrong with her Guy Sensei? One minute she is standing there talking about my birth and the next, Well look at her." _commented Neji Hyuga.

Might Guy crouched down beside Namay taking her into his arms and started rocking her softly while stroking her purple highlighted hair trying to calm her because he knew full well what was causing her reaction, since he was right there beside her, that very day Namay's life changed forever.

* * *

><p><em>"She used to have a son Neji... Without going into to many details, He was taken from her way to soon... If anyone can understand, someone being taken to soon it would be you Neji since Hizashi was also taken from this world in about the same manner."<em>

_"My father was murdered, He didn't just die... The damn main house betrayed him to save one of their precious heir even though he was my father's twin brother that fact didn't seem to matter because my father was considered lower classed."_

Sitting there in Guy's arms listening to Neji stopped Namay's panic attack as she realized what he meant:_"Hizashi's gone too... When did that happen... It's hard to believe, He was so strong back when we were on the same squad together... Remember Guy, There for awhile It was just me and you and Hizashi... He saved both of our lives countless times." _

Namay slipped out of Might Guy's hold and walked over to Neji, She pressed her hand to his cheek taking in his memories and everything about Hizashi Huyga's death was made clear to her.

She removed her hand from Neji and used it to punch into the tree behind him causing a small hole to appear.

_"I'm so sorry Neji, I now know what happened... One of the abilities I have is the ability to read people's thoughts when I come in skin to skin contact with them... I seen it all and I gotta say, I'm seriously thinking about marching right into the Hyuga Compound and doing what I just done to this tree to your Uncle Hiashi's stuck up face... I never really liked him all that much anyways due to the way your father was always stuck in his shadow fighting to find his own light and in my own personal opinion I've always thought Hizashi was much more talented then Hiashi... No one in the Hyuga Clan gave him the chance to shine it is all."_

_"Ah, I really don't think that would be a wise decision on your part Lady Namay, The Hyuga's would probably take that as a threat and you would only make more work for your father the 3rd Hokage." _chimed in Tenten with her two cents.

_"Yes Tenten is correct in this matter no good could come from you doing as you said... However, I do have some questions for you though Miss. Sarutobi... We done know what happened to Neji's father but If you don't mind me asking: What happened to your son Lady Namay and Was he Guy Sensei's little boy as well? Guy Sensei did just say you were his long time love, So it has me wondering?" _asked Rock Lee who seemed generally interested.

However Namay was not interested in answering those questions. Guy on the other hand at least attempted to answer both of them for Rock Lee since there was nothing he won't do for that kid.

_"I was not his father Lee, Although I would of liked to have been... I would of been allot better at it then his real father, That little... Nevermind but no I was never with Namay in that way even though I wanted to be and still do... She just choose someone else over me... However, Both were killed by the same man on the same night and I am not going to go into anymore details because this matter is very upsetting to my Violet Angel Love."_

Namay let out a very heavy sigh before saying:_" I think I'm gonna take off." _

Namay Sarutobi's words faded as she herself faded away leaving Team Guy standing there alone as she made her way back to just outside Sasuke Uchiha's home where she want on alert again for the man who ruined her life to show his snake like face, Hopefully she won't have to wait to much longer to get her revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day after Sasuke Uchiha left his home to go train with Kakashi Hatake, Namay Sarutobi sent along one of her shadow clones to trail him for she decided to spend this day catching up with her good friend Kurenai Yuhi since she hadn't really spent any time with her since returning to the Hidden Leaf.

Namay found her friend inside of a clothing shop in the main distract of the Village where the civilians spent most of their time hanging out or shopping or doing whatever it was Non-Shonobi people done in their free time. Namay slipped inside just as Kurenai came out of the dressing room in a fancy looking red dress and stood before a mirror checking herself out in it which is when she noticed her old friend's refection standing behind her.

_"Hmm Fancy, You buying that for yourself or someone in particular? Say someone who shares the same D.N.A as me?" _Namay watched in the mirror as Kurenai's face turned almost as red as the dress she had on.

_"Namay, I was just trying it on is all...Asuma never even crossed my mind." _lied Kurenai.

_"You know, when we were kids you never were that great of a liar Kurenai Yuhi and It appears to be exactly the same now that we are adults... Besides trying to lie to me is a bit pointless, given my abilities... I don't see what the big deal is, It so obvious that you like my brother and he likes you back... So I don't understand why ether of you try to hide your relationship."_

Kurenai turned around to face Namay and took her into the dressing room she just came out of for a bit of privacy before she responded with: _"I could say the same thing about you and Kakashi Hatake."_

_"That's not the same at all, For starters Kakashi and I have never had a romantic relationship such yourself and Asuma."_

_"I guess that's true but It's not like we are ashamed of being together Namay... It's more that we don't want the entire village in our business while we are trying to figure out where we stand with one another... So if you could keep it quiet we would both appreciate it."_

_"I have no problem with that Kurenai, As a matter of fact I like that you are with Asuma...You two seem to complete each other, I've always thought that." _said Namay as she exited the dressing room so that Kurenai could change back into her normal clothes. 

Kurenai came out not long after and paid for the dress she tried on then both women exited the shop and walked through the busy street chatting about random meaningless things and before they knew it they were in front of the Food Market, where a small white dog came running up to them yapping before sniffing around Namay's feet.

A wild haired boy ran up afterwords calling out Akamaru and he had two companions with him, a shy looking girl and another boy wearing shades.

_"Ah Kiba, Did Akamaru run off on you again because you tried to give him another special bath?" _said Kurenai clearly she knew this person and his doggy.

_" Yeah he really hates them but they're the only way to keep fleas from gathering in his fur... Say Kurenai Sensei who's your friend there? I don't recall smelling her scent before." _Kiba said that as he got a hold of Akamaru and placed the puppy on top of his head.

_"Oh that's right you three never got to meet her since she left the village long before I became your Sensei... Well me introduce all of you... Everyone this is Namay Sarutobi... Namay this is Kiba Inuzuka & his ninja hound Akamaru."_

Kurenai stopped long enough for Namay to shake Kiba's outstretched hand and Akamaru's outstretched paw.

_"Humph, You both shake the exact same way... I guess the pup really is like the master as is the case with all the Inuzuka clan members." _commented Namay.

_"Moving on, The female on our team is Hinata Hyuga." _Again Kurenai stopped long enough for Namay to attempt a handshake with Hinata since she knew Namay was just getting the need physical connection with all of them in order to read their minds.

However with Hinata she shyly looked down at her feet which she moved in a cycle while saying:_"N-Nice to m-meet you Lady Namay." _completely ignoring the handshake.

So Namay walked over to Hinata and patted her on the shoulder before saying to her:_" You're not like the other Hyugas, for one thing you are not afraid to show emotions... I like that, Never change yourself to suit their unrealistic ideas of what's important in being a Shinobi." _

Namay then took her hand off of the now red faced embarrassed girl and she turned towards the last of Kurenai's team.

_"Shino Aburame... Sarutobi huh, You wouldn't happened to be related to the 3rd Hokage would you? I only ask because you share the same last name but yet I have never encountered you before in this Village." _

Shino introduced himself and took her hand first giving it a shake trying to secretly let one of his tiny bugs that lived inside of him crawl out of his skin and onto her clothing.

Namay picked it up bringing it in front of her face before she responded to him:_" Nice try kid but did you really think I would allow a female beetle to remain on me, If you want to keep tabs on me you'll gonna have to be more sneaky then that... Oh and to answer your question, Yes the 3rd Hokage is my father." _she then handed him back the beetle.

At that moment Akamaru decided to try to make another brake for it by jumping off Kiba's head and dashing off making Kiba ran after him again, Hinata went with him and Shino joined as well but only after he stared down Namay for a few moments without saying another word to her which only left Kurenai Yuhi standing there alone with her again.

_"Anyways, Now that that's over... I've get to get a move on, I still need a few things from inside here since I agreed to cook dinner for all the Sarutobi clan... Oh yeah that reminds me I was supposed to invite you to dinner also, So what do you say: Will you come for a family dinner tonight?"_

Namay didn't answer her right off instead she stood there going over everything in her head. She remembered the vow she made to herself when she was at the Hot-Springs about not getting involved anymore with the people of this Village but she also recalled what happened with Might Guy last night making her vow worthless since she totally got more involved with him then she ever thought she would.

After a few more thoughtful minutes Namay finally answered Kurenai:_"As long as it is ONLY family there... No Kakashi or Bushy Brows or anyone who is not a Sarutobi with the exception of you of course, Then yes you can tell my father since I know he is the one who put you up to inviting me; That I will be there." _and with that being said Namay Sarutobi left Kurenai Yuhi without another word.

* * *

><p>By the time Namay got to the Hokage Mansion where the dinner was to be held it was already nightfall and Asuma was done there smoking with their father in the living room. Kurenai was fluttered around in the Kitchen behind them cooking up a storm but Namay did note that Kurenai seemed to be enjoying her cooking unlike herself Namay hated to cook.<p>

As soon as Hiruzen Sarutobi seen his daughter his eyes lit up and a huge smile spread across his old withered face as he crossed the room to greet her in a hug which she allowed him to do without a fuss this time.

_"Sweetheart, I'm so glad you decided to accept... I honestly wasn't sure if you would or not."_

Namay pulled out of his embrace before she said: _"Yeah I almost didn't agree but I'm here, So I guess it doesn't matter... Anyways, Is this everyone who's coming?"_

Asuma came up to her and tousled her hair before he answered her question:_"No, Konohamaru should be on his way... Actually that little scamp should of been here already since he lives in here with dad... Wonder what the hell's keeping him."_

No sooner then Asuma finish saying those words the front door swung open and in rushed little Konohamaru Sarutobi followed by Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Sorry I'm late everyone but I ran into Naruto and we just lost track of time working on our sexy jutsu. HeeHee" _Konohamaru informed all of them while rubbing his tiny hands together grinning his chipped toothy grin.

Namay locked her eyes with Naruto's eyes, anger was filling up both of their faces as they stared each other down from across the room because nether one forgot the last time they were near one another in the BBQ place nor did they forget the heated argument they had.

_"Konohamaru why the hell is Naruto Uzumaki here... Were you not informed that this dinner was meant only for the family?" _asked Namay in a harsh voice not once taking her eyes off of Naruto.

The joyful grin Konohamaru had disappeared as he looked back and forth between his angry Aunt Namay and the just as angry Naruto but he didn't understand what was happening between them.

_"Oh get over yourself already lady... Had I known your crazy ass would of been here, I never would of came... I don't want to be anywhere that I'm not wanted... You made how you feel about me pretty clear last time." _said Naruto before he turned around and was headed out the door he just came in. Only for Konohamaru to run over blocking the doorway with his small body stopping Naruto from leaving.

_"Don't go big bro... I want you here otherwise I would of never of invited ya... Aunt Namay you're wrong, Naruto is family."_

When Konohamaru said that Asuma started to choke on his cigarette smoke causing Hiruzen to pat him on the back in order to help clear his windpipes, at the same time Kurenai dropped one of the pots she was cooking with splattering gravy all over the kitchen floor but it was Namay who asked Konohamaru what he meant by that.

_"I didn't mean that he's a Sarutobi like us... I meant that Naruto is like my big brother, We're always hangin' out and eatin' Ramen or playin' pranks on the Old man... You know stuff siblings do together, I'm sure you and Uncle Asuma used to do that kind of stuff when you were our ages... Like a million years ago. Ha Ha!"_

Namay looked back at Asuma who finally got his breathing under control as memories of her childhood with her brother filled her thoughts and from the look he was giving her in return he to was remembering some things from their pasts as well.

_"He's got you there Namay... We used to do all kinds of stupid things when we were little... Like remember that time dad wouldn't let you have that doll you wanted or let me have the bike that I wanted, So to get back at him we put green dye in his shampoo... Remember he looked like a walking shamrock for about a month afterwords. Ha Ha!" _said Asuma before breaking out into laughter.

Everyone started laughing along with Asuma even the Hokage himself, Everyone that was except for Namay instead she walked over to the still laughing Naruto and Konohamaru which stopped their laughter immediately.

_"Earlier you said that I made it clear how I felt about you... What exactly do you think it is I feel towards you, Whiskers?"_

Naruto turned around so that he was face to face with her before he answered her._"That I annoy you and That you hate me for some reason, Crazy Lady." _he told her in his most serious tone of voice.

_"I see... Well you do annoy me but I don't hate you Naruto and I'm sorry if that is how it came across to you... I don't hate any children... Actually, I don't really hate anyone except that Snake Bastard Orochimaru... Just to prove that I really don't hate you, I decided that I'm fine with you joining us for the meal Kurenai is working so hard to make, That is if no one else objects... Hell you can even sit next to me if you want... Just be careful not to touch my skin, I doubt my father wants to replace his walls any time soon." _with that Namay want over to the already full of food table and sat down in one of the empty chairs not saying another word.

Since no one objected to Naruto staying he want over and joined her at the table taking her up on her offer and sitting right next to her giving her the biggest smile he could master and to everyone's shock Namay actually returned his smile even though it was a brief smile still just the fact that she smiled was a huge deal to her brother Asuma and her friend Kurenai but especially to her father Hiruzen Sarutobi because it was the first time he seen his little girl smile in 13 years, It was enough to make the old man weep.

One by one the Sarutobi guys came over and took their seats and lastly Kurenai joined them when all the meal was completed and the rest of the night not another fight was had nor a named called instead it was replaced with laughter and stories galore, It was peace at It's finest for the Sarutobi Clan, to bad that peaceful bliss was about to be shattered in a very devastating manner.


	16. Chapter 16

About a week later the final round of the Chunin Exams was finally about to take place in the Konoha Battle Arena Stadium where thousands of people from every country were settling in to watch the matches.

The most anticipated match up had to have been the one involving Sasuke Uchiha of the Leaf and Gaara of the Sand even the Kazekage himself was rumored to show up in person to watch their match.

Up in a private box sat the current Hokage awaiting the arrival of the current Kazekage each of them were to have a handful of guards who were to stay out of the way in the background watching over their respected leaders.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had but one official bodyguard with him an elite Jonin by the name of Raido Namiashi. However he wasn't the only one on the 3rd Hokage's side up in the sky box seated area his daughter Namay Sarutobi was there as well.

_"What the hell is Kakashi thinking... Of all the days to be late and with Sasuke no less... They're the only ones not here... I swear that man is so frustrating when he does this shit!" _complained Namay as she literally stood next to her father's chair looking down below them at the Genin listening to Genma Shiranui explain the rules of the competition.

Hiruzen took his pipe out of his mouth to let out a small laugh before saying to Namay:_"He's only frustrating to you because you care about him so deeply, otherwise what he does or doesn't do would not bother you in the slightest my dear girl." _

He replaced his pipe and watched her reaction, Namay's face turned a very light shade of pink that was barely noticeable unless you were as close to her as he was which put a smile on the old man's face.

Luckily for Namay though the Kazekage showed up at that moment with two of his own personal bodyguards taking his seat next to the Hokage saving Namay from having to discuss her relationship status with Kakashi Hatake any farther with her father.

_"Ah, Welcome Lord Kazekage...So glad you could make it but you must be tired from your long trip." _said 3rd Hokage before standing up and giving a respectful bow to the 4th Kazekage then taking his seat again.

_"Not at all, I'm only glad the Arena is here in the Leaf Village for your sake because even though you are strong... A long journey would be difficult for someone of your advanced age... So tell me Lord Hokage, Have you chosen a successor to replace you as the Hokage yet?" _responded the Kazekage.

His words however innocent they seemed to appeared outwardly caused both Namay and Raido to exchanged worrisome looks with one another.

However, they didn't seem to effect the 3rd in the least bit as he just laughed it off and replied with:_"Ha Ha you act as if I'm some old man... To answer you question, No I have not, there is still plenty of life left in these old bones... I plan to stay here for some time to come... Now then, I say we should can the chatter and just enjoy the final rounds for they have already started during our little chat."_

* * *

><p>The finals were coming down to well the final battle but yet there was still no signs of Sasuke Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake. The Hokage done postponed Sasuke and Gaara's match twice already and all the spectators were becoming restless, if they didn't show up soon then it was likely to start a crowd riot.<p>

_"Maybe I should go track them down and drag them back here by their hair if need be before all these people turn ugly and start trashing the Village." _suggested Namay to her father.

_"I don't think we need to go to that much of an extreme Sweetheart, It's just a match after all and I did give them an extra ten minutes due to the Kazekage's request... So don't worry so much, I am sure if something was wrong Kakashi would of informed us by now." _said the 3rd back to her.

Namay folded her arms across her chest and stared at the Kazekage before saying directly to the man himself:_"You seem to be awfully interested in Sasuke's match... I mean you done had it pushed to the end of the lineup and then gotten him a ten minute interval... Which begs the question, Why so interested?" _her voice was full of disrespectful accusations and she didn't care because from the moment this man walked into the Arena, Namay felt something not quite right about his presence.

However as it turned out the Kazekage didn't get a chance to answer her because they were interrupted by a sudden blast of spinning leafs as Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha made their dramatic entrance finally showed up at the Arena getting the attention of every single person in that Stadium.

After some brief words with Genma, Sasuke stayed down where he was to begin his match with Gaara that everyone was waiting for this entire time as Kakashi Hatake teleported himself up the boxed area where the Kages were to give his apologizes to them in person for being so late.

Namay on the other hand had something different in mind when it came to Kakashi because as soon as he got done bowing his apology to both the Kages, She want over and started smacking the crap out of him in between her angry words.

_" What the hell is wrong with you Kakashi Hatake!?"_

***SMACK***

"Of all the days to pull your late shit, Do you know how worried you had me, I was starting to think that Bastard showed up and took him!"

***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK***

Namay continued on like that as Kakashi kept moving away from her reach and practically begged Raido to help him out, however Raido just put a small smirk on his scared up face before telling him:_"You're on your own Hatake, My job is to protect the Hokage ONLY and besides if I was to step in, it would be more on Lady Namay's behalf because I agree with her...You should of been here on time like everyone else was."_

_"See, Your lateness is very irritating to allot of people not just me." _

Namay want to hit him again expect for this time Kakashi grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest holding it against his pounding heart while putting his other arm around her waist pulling her into a hug.

_"I'm sorry I upset you but we just had to perfect that 'Technique'... If anything would of want hay-wire there is no way I would of not informed you of all people Namay."_

She didn't say anything nor did she move from the position he placed them in. They just stood there staring into each other eyes completely emerged in the moment tuning out the entire arena.

That was until they heard the The Hokage almost giggling behind them: _" Aww, To be young and in love...There is nothing like it, Is there Lord Kazekage?"_

The Kazekage simply snorted in responds to that comment.

Namay quickly maneuvered out of Kakashi's embrace and avoided eye contact with her father as she sat Indian-style on the ground next to his chair.

What could be seen of Kakashi's face was a deep shade of red as he said:_"Ah, I think I'm gonna take that as my Que to leave, See ya." _He then teleported himself over to the stands with the rest of the crowd.

Hiruzen looked down at his flushed faced daughter and smiled at her before he moved his old wrinkled hand on top of head and began stroking her hair just like he used to do when she was a little girl.

_"Sweetheart the sooner you admit your true feelings for Kakashi, The more at peace you will become within yourself... Then perhaps you can put this revenge notion of yours behind you and hopefully start a new happier life with him because I fully believe you two belong together."_

Namay looked up at her father after he said that to her, only to notice tiny little feathers floating down above their heads which raised an alarm inside of her making her get to her feet.

_"Father, Something's not right here... I think someone is trying to pull off a sleeping Genjutsu and since I can't be effected by any Genjutsus due to my abilities, I can see this one quite clearly."_

* * *

><p>Namay walked over to the edge to take a peek at the crowds since they suddenly became silent and sure enough people started dropping like flies around the Battle Arena snoozing away to dreamland.<p>

She quickly walked back over to her father reaching him at the same time as Raido Namiashi. Thick fog came rolling in seemingly out of nowhere making it very difficult for anyone to see anything around them, following the fog came a barrage of throwing stars taking out Raido knocking him back up against the wall from wince he was standing mere moments ago.

The Kazekage sprung into action as his bodyguards left his side to take on the ANBU who showed up. He grabbed up the Hokage pressed a Kunai to his throat and took them to the roof which Namay followed behind them.

Once the ANBU finished with the guards they were in pursuit as well but as it turned out they were to late because four Sound Shinobi had already been in place around the four corners of the rooftop and summoned a flame barrier blocking anyone else for entering as one of the ANBU found out the hard way by charging at the barrier only to catch himself on fire.

The Captain and only member of the ANBU in a white cloak spoke to Namay who was in front of him looking at he barrier from the inside out.

_"Lady Namay is there any way for you to exit or perhaps you could take out one of those Sound Ninjas so that we can join in."_

Namay reached into her pouch and pulled out a Shuriken throwing it at the barrier only for it to burst into flames upon contact.

_"Yeah I don't think it is possible for ether of those things to happen considering the Sound Ninja are in between the two barriers making them nearly untouchable at the moment but what I am more concerned about is that supposed Kazekage."_

She then turned around to face the Kazekage who still had the Hokage as a hostage and she yelled at him:_"I knew it from the moment you walked into the box seats that you were up to no good and I was wondering when you were gonna show your true colors...You're not even the real Kazekage are you? YOU PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH!"_

Evil laughter came out of his mouth and his voice changed into one that Namay knew all to well from her nightmares making her shudder as it donned on her just who the impostor really was:

_" Why little Namay Sarutobi, I thought surely you would of figured out that it was I, Orochimaru, long before now... I seen the way you were eyeing the Kazekage and I thought for sure you done knew but to my disappointment you never did come to the obvious conclusion... I think being back in this village has made you soft my dear sweet little pitiful Namay."_

He then reached up and peeled away the face of the Kazekage to reveal his true pale snake like form proving it truly was none other then the monster Orochimaru himself who held the 3rd Hokage at blade point ready and willing to take his life at a moment's notice.


	17. Chapter 17

Orochimaru leaned his head back and let out another round of evil laughter only to unintentionally give the Hokage the opening he needed to break free of his hold.

Hiruzen Sarutobi jerked his head back ramming it into Orochimaru's neck momentarily knocking the breath out of the snake man which the 3rd quickly took advantage of and teleported himself across the rooftop over near his daughter Namay Sarutobi.

_"Are you alright Sweetheart?" _Hiruzen asked Namay before placing his hand on her shoulder in comforting manner for he had seen her shudder once the realization of the Kazekage's true identity was revealed and he knew how deeply Orochimaru effected his only daughter.

_"That should of been my question to you, Old Man." _was all Namay said back to her father not once taking her intense blue eyes off of the enemy but she did reach her hand up putting it on top of his giving it a gentle squeeze.

After a coughing spree Orochimaru found his voice as he called out:_"Very clever Sarutobi Sensei but you're only delaying the inevitable because before this day ends you will die!"_

Orochimaru started laughing once more before turning to Namay saying directly to her while holding up three of his fingers:

_"Something sprang to my mind just now... Daddy would make 3, wouldn't he Namay...First your worthless husband, Then your brat, and now your old man... Hmm, I may target your brother Asuma next and that annoying little nephew of yours Konohamaru... That way we can almost recreate that 'Special Day' from 13 years ago... Only this time I will be leaving poor little Namay Sarutobi all by her lonesome with no family left whatesoever... Mawhahaha!"_

Namay played right into his hands as she dashed across the rooftop tackling Orochimaru to the ground in front of where the ANBU was station watching the entire scene. She then processed to pound his face in with her bare fists.

Over and over she let her fists fly at him in pure rage making his face and her knuckles bleed but she didn't care because Namay had waited many years for this moment and the last thing she wanted to do was hold anything back.

It wasn't helping that Orochimaru laid underneath of her laughing his odd evil little laugh while egging her on not once trying to stop her from beating the living shit out of him, actually he seemed to be enjoying it more then anything else.

_"Kukuku! Such passionate hatred, Yes! Yes! That's it...Give me ALL of your Fury, Namay!"_

Namay suddenly stopped her latest punch in mid-air and leaned back on his stomach so that she was up right to look all around her as if she was hearing something no one else could.

_"You Son of a Bitch...How many?" _

Orochimaru didn't answer her only laid there smirking through his blooded lips.

Namay brought up her hands allowing the purple glow to form around them that appeared whenever she used her Telekinetic abilities, she aimed at the handful of ANBU crouching near the barrier and Namay lifted them high in the air just in the nick of time because at the very moment a Gigantic Serpent came barreling through fang first trying to have an ANBU snack only to end up with a roof tiled one instead thanks to Namay Sarutobi.

As it turned out though Orochimaru took advantage of her compassion for the ANBU by catching her off guard by grabbing a hold of her arm flipping her behind him making her lose her concentration and she ended up dropping the ANBU but since it was the ANBU they all landed on their feet.

Anyways, Orochimaru was on top of Namay now strangling her with his bare hands cutting off her air supply.

_"That soft heart of yours is why you will NEVER be able to defeat me Namay!"_

What Orochimaru forgot to calculate was that there was another person inside that double barrier but he was quickly reminded of that fact when the 3rd Hokage ripped off his ropes going to his battle attire as he dashed over to where they were, drop kicking in the back of his skull knocking Orochimaru right off top of his little girl before landing beside her showing that the old man still had much fight left in him and wasn't going to go down that easily.

Namay sat up coughing trying to regain her breath whiling holding onto her sore throat next to her father as she tried to listen to what he was saying to her: _"Namay, I know how much you want to harm this monster but you have to use your head here my dear girl... This is no ordinary enemy we are dealing with after all and although I do applaud you for wanting to protect my ANBU guards, Unfortunately that left you wide open for an attack which is not like you at all... Normally you are more aware of your surroundings then I am."_

She didn't say anything back to him instead Namay ran her thumb over her sharp teeth causing it to bleed then done the hand signs she needed before yelling out:

_'SUMMONING JUTSU!'_

Then placing her hand on the ground in front of her which formed a symbolized dark circle around it and out flue a large flaming bird known as the Phoenix, illuminating the area just above them as it flapped its fiery wings and asked in a very feminine voice:

_"Lady Namay, It's been so long since We were back inside the Hidden Leaf after all these years... I am confused Mi'lady, Why have you summoned me?"_

_"We have little time for reminiscing chit chat, Blaze... I need you to help out Master Jiraiya with the Giant Serpents rampaging the Village... I know that he is here with his Toad summons because I sensed his arrival and knowing Jiraiya he done made some sort of Ridiculous Intro for himself then jumped right into battle... Aid him Blaze by any means necessary... Also, along the way save as many Villagers as you can with your healing tears, The less deaths we have this day the better... Now GO!"_

Namay didn't have to tell the Flaming Bird twice for she spread her magnificent wings while letting out her soulful call and soared right through the two barrier since it was fire it had no effect on Blaze with her being a fire based mythical creature herself.

_"Very Impressive Lady Namay, To be able to have a contract with a Phoenix one of the rarest summoning creatures in this world... Also Thank You for saving myself and my team... You truly are something remarkable." _That came from the Captain of the ANBU before he gave Namay a respectful half bow.

However Namay didn't get a chance to respond to the ANBU Captain because Orochimaru opened his busted up mouth instead:_"That indeed was an impressive Summons Namay, However it was nothing compared to what I am able to Summon... I think it is high time I turned this battle in my favor!"_

He then processed to form the hand signs needed to do his summoning and just like with Namay a symbolized dark circle appeared along with two others meaning Orochimaru planned to have three out there with him.

_"SUMMONING JUTSU: REANIMATION... FIRST!"_

Raising up through the cycles were wooden coffins one right after the other.

Up popped a coffin, so Orochimaru yelled out _"SECOND!" _and waited for the next one to appear but by that time the Hokage had caught onto his plan and want to put a stop to the third coffin by doing a sealing Jutsu never allowing the third one to raise.

The lids started to creep open enough to reveal who was inside and to everyone of the Leaf Ninjas shock out walked the 1st Hokage and his brother the 2ed Hokage who both had been dead for many many years.

* * *

><p><em>"Sarutobi is that you? You've grown so old my friend and isn't that your girl,Namay... What's going on here, Monkey?" <em>asked the confused white haired 2ed Hokage; Tobirama Senju.

It was his older black haired brother Hashirama Senju who answered his question having done figured out what was in fact taking place.

_" It seems we are under the forbidden Reanimation Jutsu, which unfortunately that means we will be forced to fight Sarutobi and his daughter against our wills."_

Orochimaru came up behind both former Hokages and slipped Kunais wrapped in unnatural spells into the back of their heads rendering the men helpless to his control, they were nothing more then his toys at this point and no longer in control of their movements.

Hiruzen broke down into tears as he stared into the faces of those who he held in high regards when they were still alive as he seen that they were no longer themselves but Orochimaru's puppets.

Namay came up next to him wrapping one of her arms around his shoulders in a half hug.

_"Dad, Don't let their looks deceive you... Keep in mind they're not really the Hokages... Those are two other people entirely who gave their lives to benefit that Bastard's Sick Jutsu... So I'm gonna remind you of your own advice and that is to use your head while we are in this mess... Besides you still have me at your side." _

She stopped talking long enough to flash him a small very quick smile that dried his tears, before she adding:

_"Now focus Old Man because here they come!"_

Hashirama charged at them head on as his brother Tobirama performed a powerful water Jutsu which he called Water ShockWave making a flood appear fulling up most of the enclosed rooftop in an attempt to drown the Sarutobis.

However the 3rd Hokage cast his own Earth Jutsu forming a Mud Wall in front of him and Namay, they both quickly climbed the wall out of the reach of the flowing water. Up on the top Namay performed her own Jutsu a Lightning Technique she picked up from Kakashi Hatake somethings she called Lightning Storm.

Strands of Lightning Bolts shot out of her fingertips right into the water below shocking both the 1st and 2ed Hokage putting a stop to the water attack for the moment, unfortunately Orochimaru put a shield up around himself so he was not effected by her Jutsu much to Namay's disappointment.

After getting over shock the 1st Hokage repeatedly kicked at the mud wall forcing it to crumble down with each kick making both father and daughter have to dive back onto the lower rooftop where their enemies were.

Hashirama went on the attack swinging kicks at Namay most of which she managed to block but his movements were so swift that he left her no real openings to counterattack.

Behind them the 3rd was preparing his Dragon Flame Bomb Technique, he huffed up his chest and let out a huge flaming ball of fire aiming it in the direction of the 2ed Hokage and Orochimaru only for Tobirama to stop it with yet another powerful water Jutsu.

However her Father's Dragon Flame Bombs was enough of a distraction for Namay to grab a hold of Hashirama Senju's latest kick towards her face and spin him around tossing him into his brother knocking them both down.

As Namay Sarutobi made her way over to check on Hiruzen Sarutobi the tiles under her feet started to crack open and out sprouted tiny little plants growing bigger by the minute.

_"Father, What the hell is that?"_

_"It's the Hidden Jutsu of the First Hokage, a wood style technique called Enclosed Forest...If he has resorted to this already then I have no choice." _

The 3rd bite his finger and summoned up his long-time animal ninja companion; The Monkey King who want by the name of Enma.

The old white haired monkey ape man appeared just as Hiruzen and Namay were indeed enclosed in thick branches surrounding their legs and arms binding them to the point that all they could do was watch as enormous trees sprung up around the Hokage Tower rooftop creating the effect of an actual living forest inside of the double barrier.

_"Sarutobi my old friend, What kind of fresh hell have you summoned me into the middle of?" _

Enma took a moment to take in his surroundings to get a better feel of things and that's when he noticed two people he hadn't seen in many many years; One he loved and the other he loathed.

_"Namay! It's about time you came home kid... Missed ya."_

_"Yeah, It's nice to see you again too Enma but can we do the reunion crap later... In case you failed to notice we are kind of in the middle of something here."_

_"Oh believe me, I noticed that Snake Bastard right off... You fool Sarutobi, You should of killed him when you had the chance years ago... This time you better make damn sure you take your shot when you get it... No more bullshit letting him go free... I'll gladly kill that Snake myself if it comes down to it!"_

_"I plan to rectify that mistake Enma... Had I known the extant of evil he would of placed upon this world I would of NEVER let him go that day... It would of saved allot of people from suffering especially that of my own daughter..." _

Hiruzen stopped speaking as he gazed over at Namay with the most sorrowful look in his wise old eyes before he want on to say:

_"However we can't change the past, no matter how much we may want too... What's done is done... All we can do is fight in the here and now... So get ready old buddy and quickly transform into the Adamantine!"_

Orochimaru having been Hiruzen Sarutobi former student knew what was to happen next which is why he panicked a bit as he ordered the cursed Hokages to take out Enma before he could transform but the Monkey King easily overpowered both the 1st & 2ed Hokages and ended up transforming himself into a long blackened Staff that could cut through just about anything which he proved to be true by slicing through the branches tangled around his Master and Namay freeing them; Making this battle a bit more on even terms now. 


	18. Chapter 18

While Hiruzen Sarutobi and his Ninja Companion:The Monkey King Enma battled the reformed 1st Hokage: Hashirama Senju and the 2ed reanimated Hokage: Tobirama Senju;

Namay Sarutobi decided to go after her real enemy in this epic fight Orochimaru.

Unfortunately for Namay he done anticipated that she would take advantage of this opportunity and try to come at him. Therefore Orochimaru planned to beat her to the punch by sending multiple serpents out of his arm sleeves in an infamous move he called 'Shadow Snake Strike' nailing Namay since her speed was to fast for her to block it and she ended flying backwards hitting the flame barrier keeping them trapped up on the rooftop.

Luckily she managed to turn her body so that only her arm actually touched so it was the only place on her body that got burned, Namay dropped to the ground sitting there trying to put out the blazing fire that formed on right arm near the onlooking ANBU.

_"Are you alright Lady Namay?" _asked one of the ANBU members, Namay shook her head No to him as Orochimaru approached them with a smirk on his ghost like face.

_"Kukuku! Ah that looks like it hurts, Little Namay... Why don't you go ahead and let it out... I wanna hear you scream."_

_"Yeah and I want you dead... I will NEVER give you that satisfaction, You sick fucking freak!"_

Orochimaru crouch down near her and want to pet her long hair only for Namay to slap his hand away with her good arm.

He let out a small evil laugh before reaching into his shirt pulling out something that he planned to show to her.

_"You're still as feisty as always, aren't you Namay... I have a gift for you that I think will change your mind about giving me what I want."_

_"You can take whatever it is and shove it right up your skinny white ass because I don't want anything you have to offer."_

_"Not even if I tell you it involves your Husband and Child."_

After Orochimaru said that Namay's eyes grow twice their sizes as she stared at him in an almost shock like state not really believing what he was saying.

_"Hmm, That got your attention... Here you just have to take a look at these." _

Orochimaru then pressed a photograph into her now shaking hand while holding onto another awaiting her reaction because he knew those pictures were bond to force some kind of emotional outburst from her.

Namay knew in her head that she shouldn't fall for his obvious trap but her heart won out and she just had to know what he handed her especially if it really did have something to do with ether Kanji or Teddie.

Once she got her hand to stop shaking Namay very slowly she moved her blue eyes down to look at the photo enclosed in that very hand.

It was Kanji Tatsumi alright, However it was of the day he was murdered and Namay could clearly see her husband's midsection cut up and his organs on the inside were flowing out of him from where Orochimaru sliced him up before killing him almost 13 years ago.

Namay dropped the picture and found herself not being able to speak because she had a sudden nauseating feeling clouded in her throat and before she knew what was happening Namay Sarutobi ended up puking all over the place for it was to much for her to handle.

_"Lady Namay, What is it? For someone as strong as you to be resorted to this type of act by a single photograph, Then it must truly be something horrible." _said the same ANBU member who just moments ago asked if she was okay. He then leaned in as close to the barrier as he could get in order to see the photo she dropped.

Orochimaru ignored the ANBU and positioned himself behind Namay where he held her brown and purple highlighted hair back for her as the vomit came out and then rubbed her shoulders as if she was an old friend instead of an enemy.

_"Well, I surely wasn't expecting that sort of reaction my dear Namay but if that's how you're going to be with Kanji's photo then I can't wait to see what you do with Teddiezen's!"_

He waited for her to get done being sick before holding the other picture out in front of her face making sure it was eye level continuing his psychological torment of her and taking some kind of sick pleasure in every second of her agony.

* * *

><p>That's not quite how it turned out though because before he knew it the Monkey King Enma came flying through the air kicking him away from Namay and used one of his large furry hands to wrap around his scrawny neck choking the very life out of him.<p>

Hiruzen Sarutobi finished up his fight with the former two Hokages and came to his daughter's side. When the old man saw the photo of his Son-In-Law he about lost his own lunch and was devastated that Orochimaru would sink that low but when he came across the photo of his Grandson that Orochimaru dropped while getting kicked, the 3rd Hokage quickly throw it into the barrier behind them; burning it; not wanting Namay to see Teddie even through it was nothing grossly at all like the photo of Kenji.

_"Sweatheart, Look at me!" _when Namay finally stopped getting sick and lifted her head to do as her father demanded. Hiruzen could see the agonizing pain hidden in the tears that were swelling up in her blue eyes which prompted him to lean forward and kiss her on the forehead and grabbed her into a bear hug before glaring daggers at Orochimaru who had just managed to slither free of Enma's strong vise like grip.

_"You truly are a heartless monster Orochimaru and I can not allow you to remain apart of this world any longer... Even if that means me having to give my own life to take yours... Get ready for I am about to take you down with a Jutsu that even you haven't seen before... REAPER DEATH SEAL!"_

The 3rd Hokage let go of his distort daughter. Then created two shadow clones making the hand signs needed to produce the Jutsu before he charged at Orochimaru fully attending to take him down after that stunt with the Forbidden Secret Technique.

His clones chased down the 1st and 2ed Hokage quickly using the sealing jutsu to send them back from wench them came and taking them completely out of the battle leaving only Orochimaru as the enemy at hand.

Orochimaru's mouth opened wide as he spit up a very long sword and want on the attack swinging it at the Hokage taking out his shadow clones.

Orochimaru then used his snakes to pin down the monkey king Enma trapping him into the roof itself, however as he was doing that it gave Hiruzen Sarutobi the opening he was waiting for.

He knocked the sword out of Orochimaru's hands and grabbed a hold of both his arms as the 3rd's midsection formed an seal and then a Demonic looking arm reach out of that belly seal right into Orochimaru's midsection and it started to pull his very soul out of his snake like body.

Behind the Hokage a giant Demon floated with a short sword in between his teeth waiting for the moment when he would collect his souls. This demon was only visible to the ones who were effected by the Jutsu so Namay and the ANBU were unable to see it.

In a desperate move Orochimaru summoned his sword to him which was also behind the Hokage he was hoping the old man would dodge the blade letting him go free but that is not what happened instead the 3rd let the sword strike him.

_"What the hell Old man...Why didn't you dodge!?"_

_"There was no need...The one who casts the Reaper Death Seal must sacrifices his own life in order to send his enemy to his grave... Forever the two will be intertwined inside belly of the Reaper, stuck for all eternity fighting one another."_

_"You old Fool... Do you really think I will just stand here and do nothing!" _

Orochimaru forced his sword on through the Hokage trying to end his life before the Jutsu trapped his soul forever. He want as far as to have his blade stab into his own body just to have the blade run farther into Sarutobi.

At this point Namay was getting her wits back. She wasn't entire sure all of what was happening between her father and her foe but she knew enough to take part and as soon as she seen that sword pierce her father she rushed over towards them positioning herself behind Orochimaru where she charged up her chakra aiming it all into her hands and rammed her very fist into Orochimaru's spinal area and grabbed a hold of his blade stopping it from going in any direction completely ruining Orochimaru's last ditch effects to free himself.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not expecting this newest turn of events; the very last thing he wanted was for Namay to get involved in this Jutsu because the Reaper would take her soul as well if she kept holding onto Orochimaru the way that she was.

_"Let go Sweatheart... You don't understand what is happening here... I know how hard it will be for you but Trust me, You must let go of Orochimaru!"_

_"Are you out of your mind old man... This close to finally finishing off this Snake Bastard and you want me to just let him go!" _

Namay rammed her fist even farther into Orochimaru before going on speaking: _"This ends right here and right NOW!"_

_"I couldn't agree with you more!" _came a new male's voice right before Namay felt a sharp blade pierce into her very heart from behind and a strong hand slapped her across the rooftop back over near the viewing ANBU members, knocking her away from Orochimaru.

_"FORGET HER KABUTO... GET THIS OLD FOOL OFF OF ME NOW!" _yelled out a slightly frighten Orochimaru as he watched the Reaper coming closer and closer with his short sword threatening to take away his very life.

Now that Namay was free from the Jutsu, the Hokage could feel that he was not strong enough to pull out Orochimaru's life force so he had no choice but try another technique.

_" I am to weaken to finish this Jutsu... I may not be able to take your soul but I sure as hell can take your ability to create Jutsu!" _

The 3rd then used what little energy he had left to produce one last Jutsu of his own and he caused Orochimaru's arms to become almost dead like to the point that the snake man could no longer move them let alone do anymore Ninja techniques.

That was it for the old Hokage his life was at an end as the Reaper chopped his soul sealing him away forever with his last breath he called out to his little girl:_" Always remember, Daddy loves you Sweatheart!"_

* * *

><p>Namay although she heard her father's dying words and wanted very badly to go to him; she found herself struggling to keep her own self alive due to the blade Kabuto Yakushi lounged into her heart.<p>

_"What do we do about her Lord Orochimaru... Should I finish her off?"_asked Kabuto standing there holding up his Master with his eyes shining brightly behind his to large for his face glasses at the thought of taking Namay's life.

_"No Kabuto... I want her to live through this... I want that Bitch to feel the pain of the old man's death to the fullest existence... Besides I have other plans instored for little Namay Sarutobi." _

Orochimaru then stretched out his neck reaching over to where Namay was trying to stand up to get to her father and he bit down on her shoulder blade leaving behind his infamous curse mark seal.

Namay gave in and let out a high pitched scream as it burned into her very flesh and she fell back down to the ground rolling around in sheer pain.

Orochimaru was now satisfied enough that he had Kabuto take them out of there after singling his Sound Ninjas to break the barrier for this battle was over and done with there was no need for them to remain in the Hidden Leaf Village any longer.

As soon as the barriers were taken down the ANBU jumped into action chasing after the enemy only for one of the Sound Ninjas to turn around trap them in a spider's webbing net letting them get a head start on their escape.

Namay Sarutobi even though she was writhing in pain managed to clear her mind enough to start dragging her body across what remained of the roof tiles leaving a blood trail behind her as she slowly made her way over to her father.

Eventually Namay reached him and had only enough energy left to place her hand within his before she dropped cold right next to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Namay Sarutobi's scream was so loud when Orochimaru placed the cursed seal onto her that it echoed throughout the Village and caught the attention of two men in particular who were keeping score on how many Sand & Sound Shinobis they were taking out at the time.

_"I know that scream very well, my eternal rival Kakashi... That was without a doubt my Violet Angel Love, Namay!"_

_"I done figured that out Guy... The barrier on top of the Hokage Tower has been taken down as well... Let's finish these last few idiots off and get up there A.S.A.P." _responded Kakashi Hatake as he punched in the face of a Sand Ninja coming his way and Might Guy kicked another one coming up behind his rival in the gut taking him out of commission.

It didn't take them long at all to finish off the enemy Ninjas and they hightailed it to the rooftop where most of the other Leaf Shinobi had already arrived.

The scene they seen before them was one that made their very hearts stop because there laid the 3rd Hokage and his daughter side by side holding one another's hands; nether one of them moving so much as an inch.

As soon as Might Guy realized that it was Namay laying there he lost control of himself as tears streamed down his face and dropped to his knees yelling out in a dramatic fashion:

_"NOOOOOO!"_

Kakashi Hatake wrapped his arm under one of Guy's armpits stopping him from rushing over to Namay's unmoving body.

_"Stop Guy! Get a hold of yourself... You're a Shinobi, Act like it!"_

Might Guy tried to maneuvered himself out Kakashi's hold but it was no use Kakashi Hatake would not allow him his freedom, so instead Guy used his words for once:

_"How can you be so cold Kakashi... That is our Hokage and Namay over there... They could still be alive... NOW LET ME GO!"_

Guy twisted some more but to no avail Kakashi still had him restrained only this time he shifted himself so that he was half hugging his friend before he spoke again: _"I am fully well aware of who they are!"_

Kakashi then buried his face into Guy's shoulder making him stop his struggle as he realized Kakashi was hurting just as much as he was, if not more.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya who had been standing next to those two took it upon himself to make strange whistling sounds by putting a few of his fingers in his mouth and blowing. He repeated the action three different times until he heard a call back and everyone on that rooftop seen a small flaming bird fly into the middle of the simi-circle they formed around the Sarutobis landing on Jiraiya's outstretched arm.<p>

_"Master Jiraiya, You're the one who called me... Why didn't Lady Namay?" _

The Phoenix took a moment to look around at all the sadden faces, She stopped when she spotted Asuma hugging his girlfriend Kurenai on the verge of tears and in that moment Blaze knew something was seriously wrong with her master Namay.

Turning her feathery head in the direction that Asuma was staring she found Namay with a sword going straight through her back and coming out of her heart as she was laying there in a small puddle of her own blood holding onto her father's hand.

Blaze flapped her wings taking off of Jiraiya's arm and landing near the Hokage where she laid her head against his chest listening for any signs of life in him. After awhile she hopped on over to Namay doing the same only more carefully so that she didn't cut herself on the sharp blade.

_"Well Blaze... Is there any hope for ether one of them?" _asked a very sadden Jiraiya trying to keep his voice from cracking.

_"No, I'm sorry Master Jiraiya but Lord Hokage has no signs of his life force... However in Lady Namay I detected a slight pulse but it is really really weak."_

_"Bird, Are you saying that Namay's still alive?!" _asked Asuma as he gripped tighter to Kurenai.

Blaze brought her head up off of Namay before she responded to him: "That is exactly what I am saying Asuma Sarutobi but barely if something is not done very soon, She will not be."

_"Do you have enough chakra left to heal her Blaze? I know you used up allot saving the villagers and helping me fight those giant snakes as per Namay's orders... Clearly you have lost allot because I know for a fact that this is not your normal size, You are normally much much bigger and only shrink when you use your chakra until you eventually explode and then are reborn from your ashes."_

_"I don't have much left Master Jiraiya so I can not say for certain that my Healing Tears will work but for Lady Namay I am willing to try even if it will be my last act until I can resurrect... Please Master Jiraiya take care of my egg regardless of what happens next."_

Jiraiya agreed to her request and Blaze want to work on Namay summoning up what little remained of her chakra the stunning bird could only shed a single tear.

It rolled down her feathery red check and landed right into the opened wound where the blade remained stuck inside of Namay; Then Blaze done exactly as Jiraiya said and exploded into thousands of tiny gold dust particles which rained down into a pile forming around a golden egg.

Jiraiya being true to his word walked over, gathered up the large egg and placed it safely inside of his shirt before crouching down next to Namay checking her pulse only to feel nothing, the same as he did before when he check it before which is what lead him to call for Blaze to make sure because it was a well known fact in their world that a Phoenix could detect things that humans were not able too.

He stood back up shaking his head not sure if what Blaze done had an effect at all on her.

Everyone there held their breath as they waited and after awhile with Namay still in the same position they all but gave up hope that the Phoenix's Jutsu had done anything at all.

When suddenly a low scream sounded, coming from Namay's lips and she sat straight up gasping for air making most of the Ninjas jump out of their sandal clad feet.

The first thing that she done was yank the sword out of her chest wincing in pain as she did and tossed it behind her. She then want to touch her bleeding heart only to find her hand stuck on something raising it up to her blurry eyes she noticed that it was someone else's hand.

Turning to see who's hand she had been holding Namay got quite the shock seeing her dead father next to her considering she had not regained her memories of what had happened yet.

Namay want to say the word 'Father' however what came out was not a word at all but blood draining out of her mouth as she want into a coughing fit that cut off her air supply making everything around her slip away.

The last thing she heard before the darkness came again was her bother Asuma yelling out:

_"GET THE DAMN MEDIC UNIT UP HERE, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"_


End file.
